On The Run
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: There is good and there is evil. But sometimes along the road of life, we run into people who are a little bit of both. R&R! UPDATES REGULARLY!
1. Chapter 1

**On The Run**

* * *

Co-written by: Prenn (Prenn Leonardo DiCaprio)

And Jet (Jet Jetafray Angel)

Beta Reader: Prenn

Appropriate disclaimer: we do not own Danny Phantom

Danny Phantom series, characters, ghost zone, ghost species, and halfas © Butch Hartman

Cecelia, Garth, Wenn, Cirth, Melanie, Eron, Lorii, Korr, Astin, Korr's Wife, Bradley, Tossi species, Tossi realm, Reaper species, Reaper realm, Niki, Preston, Carter, Larrow © Prenn

Melissa, Tyler, Tori, Chloe, Renyi, Rodger, Blake, Shelby, Jake, Witch realm © Jet

Bob © Quirrell/RinRox

Whatever song lyrics © Prenn

Time's running out song lyrics © Prenn

Casper High cheer © Prenn

Dynamite cheer © Jet

We do not own the song lyrics to any of the other songs we used in this book

On The Run is dedicated to Prenn's nana who is presently 84 years old and going through hip surgery

* * *

**Starring:**

Danny Fenton/Phantom

Cecelia Hazel

Chloe Sherayal

Tyler Hy

Tucker Foley

Melissa Jemini

Garth Lloyd

Tori Shea/Plasma

Renyi Fenzeria

Danielle Fenton/Phantom

* * *

***Danny & Cecelia***

Danny Fenton is just your average superhero. He plays video games, sleeps in class, eats potato chips and pop, and listens to rock bands. Cecelia Hazel is just your average preppy popular girl. She's wistful and wildly exotic, and in the middle of a transactional life stage that will turn her into a very beautiful young woman.

These two are very much in love. They're also the leaders of one of the most elite superhero teams on the planet. The weight of the world seems to rest on their shoulders more often than not. They need time off to be regular teens too, right?

Danny and Cecelia were out at the movies like usual. They were going to see _The Sixth Sense, Coraline, _and _Zombieland_. This was truly gonna be a blockbuster night.

Cecelia and Danny were laughing in the theater as they shared a bowl of popcorn. "So what was it that you just had to talk to me about earlier but couldn't say in public?"

Cecelia stopped her outrageous laughing and turned a bit somber. "Well I," She turned around in her seat and leaned in to whisper, "I had a very interesting dream last night."

"Oh did you now? Was it that boy again…"

"Well, yes." Cecelia said nervously. Danny looked stern. "I'm sorry, okay. I can't help it. I've never even seen him before."

"Did you see his face this time?"

"No."

"What did he sound like?"

"I can't remember." She looked away.

Danny brushed a strand of Cecelia's long brown hair behind her ear. "Well what did he say? What's got you all worked up?"

Coraline started playing in the background but they both ignored it. "You're not gonna like it. He told me that something is going to happen to us. It was almost like a warning. From the way he conveyed the message to me without using words, I'm quite inclined to believe that he's become infatuated with me."

Danny seemed upset.

"I told you you're not gonna like it."

"I saw it coming, yes. I feel stupid."

"Why? Danny! Give yourself some credit. There's nothing we can do. It's not like I can control my dreams!"

Danny had no words.

Cecelia raised an eyebrow. "There's something you're not telling me." Cecelia didn't like that feeling. She always liked to be in on the secret. "Danny, please?"

"I have this theory, but it's a little out there."

"Tell me please." She begged sweetly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Well," Danny chuckled, "It's possible this guy could be a Tossi."

"It's not Wenn. It can't be. This guy had dark hair and Wenn's is super yellow."

"Okay, but our guy could still be a Tossi."

"But honestly, why would a Tossi be targeting me?"

"Because you're attractive."

"Oh thank you." Cecelia smiled. "You are too."

Danny laughed. "Cecelia…"

"Yes?" She giggled. They locked hands.

"We're gonna figure this out."

"Together." they said simultaneously and then laughed.

"We are soul mates." Danny said.

"We really are." Cecelia flipped her hair and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I always thought it sounded weird." Danny said. "Soul mates. But now that I'm saying it myself it just seems like a normal thing to say."

"You're so cute." She pinched his cheek.

* * *

**There will be more to come! :D so please R&R. No flaming please. Be kind! We're all DP fans here. I hope you all enjoy the story. It's already completed so i'll be uploading the rest soon ;) have a nice day everybody**


	2. Chapter 2

***Wenn***

Downtown City School is a high school and middle school combined. And, let's be honest here. It's a horrible school. It's rival is Casper High, the _good_ school. Heaven forbid these two schools would never get along.

Wenn Lester had just recently transferred. He had friends here—several of them. He was a junior and in the grade below him was his best friend Larrow. These two were pretty popular guys—good looking and all that awesome stuff with the privileges that come with it. What most people did not know was that Wenn had transferred out of Casper High just to get close to his crush. She was some random girl named Tara who Wenn had been smitten with since the day he first saw her.

"It's not gonna work out dude." Larrow shook his head.

Wenn rolled his eyes, and sought out the kind of company who would approve of his pursuit of Tara. That's why at lunch, Wenn chose to sit with his other two friends Preston and Niki. They always agreed with what Wenn said.

"You and Tara should totally date." Niki said nonchalantly. "Just sayin."

"I know." Wenn smiled. "And we will. Don't worry."

Niki and Preston sot of had a thing for each other but weren't officially dating. The two of them and Larrow had all grown up with Wenn. So, it's likely to say Wenn had a lot of connections. Because, though the four of them went to school here, they weren't human like the other students. These guys were special. More special than anybody could possibly imagine.

They were Tossi.

And not just any Tossi—the kind who like to get into certain situations.

After school, Wenn, Larrow, Preston and Niki went to the smoothie place like usual where they hung out. Tucker Foley and his nerd friends from the tech club were talking all mathematical at a booth.

Wenn scoffed. "Losers."

Larrow and Preston chuckled. "Hey, wanna go mess with them?" Niki suggested.

"Nah." Wenn stated. "Besides, they can't even see us."

"Let's go for a swim." Larrow said.

His three friends turned to him in surprise. "Why on earth would we do that?" Preston asked sarcastically.

"Tara's going to be there." Larrow elbowed Wenn, who rolled his eyes. "And so is Cecelia."

"Who's Cecelia?" Preston and Niki asked together.

"Danny Phantom's hot girlfriend." Larrow remarked. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh yeah!" Wenn gave Larrow a high-five.

"Ugh, boys." Niki said, disgusted. "Preston, please tell me you're not one of these…animals."

Preston shrugged. "Depends on what Cecelia looks like."

Niki shoved him. Larrow and Wenn laughed.

So the four troublemakers made their way to the public swimming pool.

"I've just had water on the mind lately." Larrow stated, plain as can be.

"It's funny, so have I." Just then, Wenn recalled a dream of his. And with psychic Tossi like Wenn and Larrow, dreams were not dreams. Nine times out of ten, they were visions. Whether the vision came true or not, that was a whole different story. "I've been having several reoccurring dreams…"

"You know the rule." Preston said. "You're not supposed to share them or they don't come true."

"That's a load of poop." Niki said. "Go on, Wenn."

"Well…"

"Ha! I already know what he's thinking!" Said Larrow with a conceited smile.

"I've been having visions of power. Not my own power. Somebody else's."

"Mine?" Preston popped the question.

"No." Wenn shook his head. "Not any of us. In fact, I don't think it was a particular person. I think it was a group of people."

"How many?"

"Five? Ten?"

"More like…_twenty_." Wenn nodded. "Or more."

"Wow." Niki brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"Were they enemies?" Preston inquired.

"…No." Wenn said, sounding surprised. "In fact, I think they sided with us."

"Cool." Niki whispered.

Larrow scoffed. "Like that's ever going to happen though. Be realistic guys, come on."

"Humans? Siding with us?" Preston shook his head. "Humans are about as useful as sand these days. They never do as they're told. They always have their own ideas…"

Speaking of humans, Tara walked by. She was at the hot dog stand, going to get her meal while texting somebody on her cell phone. Cecelia was in the tanning room. Preston and Niki had just now noticed them, but Larrow and Wenn spotted them the moment they came into the room.

"Make Cecelia join us." Wenn asked Larrow. "Come on, she can pass for one of us with her electric power!"

Larrow shook his head.

"I'm getting this feeling like we need to prepare for something."

"Wenn?" Preston questioned.

"Yeah. You heard me. Something big's going to happen."

"Besides what we're already involved in?" Niki piped up.

Wenn shrugged. "Yeah." There were mixed reactions. "Just keep your eyes open, guys. Don't take anything for granted, okay? Team Phantom still wants my hide, Vlad's still a pain to listen to as always, and Lorii isn't exactly in the patient mood right now. I believe, if we push through, we can make everything work for our advantage. _We're_ the ones who matter here—_not_ them."

"YEAH!" The others cheered.

* * *

**Review please :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't forget to R&R! I worked very hard on this story ^_^ I would like to hear your responses, thank you!**

* * *

***Town Center***

It was a bleak afternoon in mid-September. The seriousness of the current mood seemed to flood through the air like energy. Everybody knows that Amity Park, Colorado is one of the most dangerous towns in the world, even if they'd never admit it. In general people tend to panic more often than they can ask for help. In the past, there have been countless ghost threats with the occasional Tossi popping up. Life expectancy has lowered over the past few years as well. Whatever happened to all the hope?

An agent of the Guys in White has been transferred here to put the hope back into the people of this forsaken little town.

"What are you implying, agent?" A reporter asked. She had been the main news reporter in Amity Park and has been ever since the Ectoranium event a year ago. "Who are you talking about? Might it have anything to do with Danny Phantom and Cecelia Hazel?"

The agent, who was hoping for a promotion, grinned. "As you are all aware, there has been an increase in…_paranormal_ accidents ever since the Disasteroid incident."

Everyone in the crowd nodded sharply, especially a human-ghost hybrid that was near the front of the crowd. People have been exposed to all these toxic chemicals everywhere lately, making freaks with the weirdest of powers show up. Just last week, a cat-human hybrid had tried to make a move on Danny. Danny, feeling embarrassed especially in front of Cecelia, scared the cat-human away.

"A group of reckless youths with freaky abilities have been traveling across the world, bringing all destruction where ever they go. Last year, these mutants set the capital in Kansas on fire. They were caught in a picture fleeing the scene." The Agent pulled out a remote from his vest pocket, and pushed a big red button on it. A projection screen came down in front of the mayor's office, showing pictures of various places worldwide. "Their names are unknown, but they have been a top priority of the Guys in White for well over two years."

The crowd was silent, focusing on the picture of the aberrations. There were several characters, looking like they were staring at the place in shock. Their looks weren't by any means identifiable, but you could see that their ages appeared to range from ten to twenty years. There were six main ones, but numerous other reoccurring firgues.

"These children have been tormenting people and disturbing cities worldwide. Two months ago, this same group was stopped at a major shooting in California. About a week ago, they were reported to be at a cinema in Illinois. And right now we believe that," He paused, clicking the button as the screen pulled back up, "They are heading to Amity Park."

Various cries echoed from the crowd. "What?"

"Why would they do something like that?"

"What are we going to do about this?"

"People of our fair city, you _must_ calm down." A chocolate-skinned boy stood up, waving his hands. The teen, known by the world as Tucker Foley, was currently the youngest mayor of Amity Park. "We have this situation under control. Right, Danny?"

Danny Phantom, the young man at the front, nodded, floated beside his friend. "These…kids can't do much in this town with Team Phantom here." He stated with confidence. Danny Phantom had snow white hair and glowing green eyes as opposed to his human alter ego who had pitch black hair and sky blue eyes. Danny was definitely growing up. He had visible arm muscles but they weren't the obnoxiously large kind. Just the right size. His leg muscles had gotten stronger too. He could run faster, and fly with more agility and preciseness.

He was really into hoodies now. When in ghost form, he wore a black hoodie with the Danny Phantom emblem—a P inside of a D—in green on his chest. His pants were snow white to match his hair and his boots were black. His gloves were white and his protective goggles were silvery gray.

In human form, he was wearing a sky blue hoodie that faded to yellow near the bottom with a white Danny Phantom emblem on the chest, old black jeans, and white and black converse with yellow laces.

Danny's hair had grown out a few inches. That was Garth's idea. Cecelia and Tucker also agreed it looked cooler. But Sam, you know her, always seemed to disagree with the group. It frustrated Danny and Cecelia very much that Sam always seemed to want to start a fight as if she liked to go against the flow. Cecelia especially couldn't stand Sam.

The two had tension from day one, but things just got worse from there onward. Danny would have liked to see the two become friends, but he knew in his heart that this was just another case of the infinite battle between prep vs. goth. Perhaps it was better that Sam had officially moved to France now. The change had certainly helped out team morale!

The Agent nodded to Cecelia as he walked off of the platform.

Cecelia stepped up to the microphone. She was barefoot as usual—that's the way she liked her feet to be. Free. And her toenails and fingernails were painted a bright pink. Her legs were shaved nicely and toned well, not to mention having an excellent, even tan. She had decided not to wear earrings today. Her brown hair went just a few inches past her hips now. She'd let it grow out over the summer. Her purple eyes were framed nicely by her thick black mascara and light tint of eyeliner. Her lips were a bit chapped, but she used her pink lipstick to cover that.

"Hello, people of Amity Park." She waited for the wolf-whistling to stop before continuing. "Danny and I have consulted with the mayor. And we've decided that you have nothing to fear. Let us heroes take care of it!" People applauded. "Thank you." Cecelia stepped down from the platform.

At the back of the crowd, a young adult huffed. His head was covered by the red hoodie he was wearing.—a recently acquired article of clothing. Then he gradually left the crowd, heading to a small apartment he had rented out.

Upon entering it, he found something he normally wouldn't have. Melissa Jemini, the oldest girl, was asleep on the ground, drool wetting her pillow. Tyler Hy was on the couch, curled up in a ball under a few covers. Chloe Sherayal was on one of the twin beds, snoring softly. Tori Shea was sitting up normally, sketching in her sketch diary.

Renyi Fenzeria—for that was the young man's name—took Melissa's pillow out from under her head, having her head slam hard on the floor. She remained asleep, however, moving her hands up to use them as a pillow. Renyi slapped the pillow on the young witch, but only got a moan as a response.

"Don't bother." Tori stated, placing her sketchbook down and brushing her black-tipped blonde bangs out of her face. "She _just_ fell asleep."

Renyi growled lightly, slapping the pillow harder. "We need to leave." Was all the werewolf replied with, slapping Melissa with the pillow once more.

Instantly, Melissa's eyes widened and she shot to her feet, staring into Renyi's eyes. "I. Am. Not. Leaving." She frowned immaturely, poking Renyi in the chest at every word. "We just got here." With that, she dropped to the floor, pulling her pillow along with her.

Chloe opened one of her soft green eyes, which was hidden by her sloppy and curly lime green hair. "I agree. No moving for at least another day. Too…" She yawned, closing the eye, "Tired."

Renyi growled, baring his canine-like teeth. "But they'll have GIW agents scattered all around town soon. If we wait too long, we'll be caged in with no way out. And you know how much I hate being caged in." He snarled. "Don't you guys remember? They're the Government—the guys who have been investigating all things paranormal from ghostly anomaly to supernatural teen."

"Um, they let Danny Phantom stay…" Chloe started. Renyi gave her a cold look.

Tyler boldly finished Chloe's statement. "Yeah, Danny and his legendary Team Phantom are a group of _special_ teens just like us."

"Pack up. We're leaving." Renyi stated. "And this is the last time I'm saying it. So get off your butts."

Tyler moved the blanket off his head, blinking twice before standing up. "Look, so what? It's not like we're wanted for anything. I doubt the government even has any pictures of us."

"Tyler's right!" Chloe persisted. "None of us were ever registered formally on a census! Ha ha!" She gave him a high-five.

Renyi huffed. "Tyler, I was in the plaza just now. They have a photo of us from a year and a half ago."

Melissa looked up, clearly not having fallen back asleep.

Tyler continued, "Renyi, do they even have our names?"

"No…" He said slowly, knowing he was losing this battle. He really hated it when he lost these kinds of things, especially since he was the oldest member of the group.

Melissa smiled, blowing her coal black hair out of her face.

Tyler seemed a bit more confident now too. Chloe caught on, and she elbowed little Tori, signaling her to pay attention too.

"Then we're all safe. I guess it's a good thing I signed us all up for school." Tyler's voice cracked. He was nervous. What would they think of him? Would they be as excited as he was about going to a normal school for a change? Tyler thought the five of them would be staying here for quite a while.

Instantly, the room fell into silence. Nothing moved, no one breathed, and Tyler kept his smirk on his face.

Finally, Renyi muttered something. "You did what?"

Tori laid down, her head falling on Chloe's legs.

"I don't believe it." Melissa complained, rolling her eyes.

"I signed us up for school, with Renyi as a certified guardian. Chloe and Tori will be going to the middle school, while Melissa and I shall be attending Casper High." Tyler said confidently.

"YES!" Chloe yelled, jumping up in the air. She threw her hands up, bouncing on the bed and accidentally stepping on Melissa's hair. Out of a natural reflex, Melissa's hair shortened into a pixie cut, knowing it was the cause of discomfort.

Tori half-smiled, the joy showing the most in her lavender-colored eyes more so than the rest of her face. She let out a squeal of excitement proportion in size to how small she was. She was average height, but very thin for her age.

"No." Renyi deadpanned. "A thousand times no. There is no way we are staying here longer than—"

"I also got you a job." Tyler mentioned, now standing up. "This guy named Garth Lloyd works for the GIW and could use a partner. No experience required. You're officially an undercover agent for us, Renyi! Congratulations!"

Renyi just stared at Tyler, realizing the pros to what he had done. Not only were the other members about to get a decent education, Renyi could find out all he knew about the GIW and what exactly how he planned to destroy all the concrete evidence that could potentially harm him and his friends.

"Fine." Renyi finally agreed, backing down. "But if one thing goes wrong—one teensy little detail—we leave instantly and without complaint, understood?"

"Understood!" Tyler yelled, saluting.

Tori just stared at Tyler, her eyes wide. "How did you manage all that?" she asked, referring to the school sign-ups and jobs.

Tyler shrugged, looking at Renyi. "You people wonder what I can do with my telekinesis," he stated, tapping her mind. "Just hacked into a mainframe and added our names as new students, then sent in an approved application from Renyi to the GIW."

Melissa laughed, "Tyler, you're a genius."

He raised an eyebrow. It was not like her to compliment someone unless she was making a pass at them or she wanted something. Ugh, Tyler shuddered at the thought of dating tomboyish Melissa. She wasn't too unfortunate looking. It's just that she's way too self-centered and a bit of a brat. Tyler's never told anybody, but he's into the dream, you know, the stereotypical hot girl with long shiny hair, a slim body and tan, hairless skin. But sure, like he'd ever get close enough to one of those.

"I ran into a member of Casper High's school board and introduced us as new students. Then, I ran into Garth who was hanging out at the school probably waiting for a younger sibling or something. He was all dressed in the uniform which I recognized as belonging to the GIW. Nice taste in style Garth has, by the way—and he said he needed a partner. I was just like, "My older brother is in need of a well-paying job. Maybe he could do?" Garth replied with a, "He needs to have great reflexes and be able to take care of himself." I said, "Then Renyi's perfect! He'll meet you at the headquarters tomorrow!" And I left!"

"Admit it, Tyler's amazing." Chloe said to Melissa, who still wasn't so keen on the whole school thing.

"Eh, whatever." She scoffed. Once she had an opinion formed, she liked to keep it. But like it or not, her mind was about to be changed for her.

"Tyler, you rock." Chloe hugged him.

"Okay." Tyler chuckled, both amused and surprised at the same time.

Chloe and Tori jumped up and down together. "Thank you thank you Renyi!" The younger girls said with glee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here below we have some of Tucker's subplot. He very rarely gets a subplot of his own nowadays, and he's a cool guy so i felt he deserves it :)**

* * *

***Tucker & Wenn***

Wenn Lester was going to the Nasty Burger to get carry out. And of course it had to be during Tucker Foley's shift. Wenn wasn't generally a nice guy unless someone gave him a reason to fake being nice. And Tucker had given Wenn reason to be irritated.

Wenn had yellow-blond hair styled very coolly. It was longish and in layers. He had golden swirly eyes—the same general eyes as all Tossi. His short-sleeved shirt was silver and shiny, and he wore a purple necktie. He was wearing yellow skinny jeans and all black converse with black laces too. He was considered very attractive, but he didn't brag about it. His good looks were just something he kept to himself to keep up his inner confidence and masculine pride. He had fangs too. All Tossi did. But they weren't usually noticed by humans unless it was…too late for them.

Perhaps it was Tucker's glasses that bothered Wenn so much. Wenn was never a big fan of the awkward nerdy type. He didn't regard them as being real men. Real men are fighters.

Tucker had a bit of a belly because he didn't work out. All those cheese puffs and chili cheese fries were finally catching up to him. He wore a long-sleeved yellow knit sweater and green cargo pants and a red hat. After school, he could often be found carrying around his backpack, but not during work shifts.

Tucker had been having a great day—he took an upgrade in his GPA from a 4.16 to a 4.2. And it was just his luck to have skinny, blond-haired Wenn come and ruin it. Tucker took a deep breath. He'd been working on his courage (what little he had) and exercising it for times like these. This situation would be the ultimate test. Would he be able to handle this punk or would he cower out?

"Give me two cheeseburgers, an extra-large fry, a strawberry milkshake, and a salad with a side of ranch." Wenn placed his order.

"Wanna try asking nicely?" Tucker mumbled as he punched in the order on the computer.

"What was that?" Wenn's eyes narrowed. Tucker was silent. Perhaps Wenn wouldn't be as jerky today as he usually was. "Where's your friend? The one with the black hair and the really hot younger sister…"

"That's none of your business." Tucker was trembling a little. Wenn really knew how to push Tucker's buttons.

Wenn didn't have to pretend. He knew exactly where Danny Fenton was because he could read Tucker's mind. And Tucker knew that his mind was being observed. He didn't dare open his mouth and give Wenn the surrender he was hoping for.

Wenn took the order. "Thanks. You wouldn't mind giving me Danielle's phone number, would ya?"

"Never in a million years." Tucker took the next person's order.

"286-7979? Thanks, Tuck." Wenn smiled his usual cocky smile as he left the restaurant.

Tucker shook his head, wishing he wasn't so good when it came to remembering numbers.

* * *

**Can i get some comments please? Thank you very much for reading :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something i've noticed, is that Dani seems to be alot of people's favorites nowadays. Why? Lord knows, but here's her subplot :D**

* * *

***Danielle***

That night at the Fenton house, Danielle was doing yoga in her bedroom. She liked to listen to music while she did it. As a matter of fact, she liked to listen to music while she was doing _everything_. Music was the world to her, as just about all of her friends could tell. She might fall under the social class of hippie, just because she was usually kind and mellow, and not exactly much of a world leader here.

Danielle usually wore pink—all shades of it—and some blue. She was wearing a white tank top and pink sweatpants. Her headband was green. Don't get her wrong. She likes green too! Only sometimes she'll get sick of seeing green because of the green superpowers she can shoot out of her hands. That's right folks, Danielle Fenton is the younger sister of Danny Fenton, and she's half ghost like him. Danny's unimaginably more powerful than her, but she's still proud to have powers to call her own.

Danielle is one of the four head members of Team Phantom and she takes her role very seriously. That's another reason why she looks up to her brother's girlfriend, Cecelia, and is eager to impress her. Danielle respects Cecelia and followed her example of joining the cheerleading squad to build strength, agility and endurance.

By the same token, Danielle thinks Danny and Tucker should have joined a sport to keep up their cardio and muscle as well, but alas, the boys were lazy and declined. That's why Tucker has his belly, and that's why Danielle is doing yoga right now. It would totally ruin her high school image if she were too fat or too thin! Standing at 5'4 and weighing 118.5 pounds, Danielle was pretty much at the perfect weight for her age and height.

If Danielle ended up a stick like Sam or chubby like Valerie, her life as she knew it would be over. Danielle was a freshman, and all freshman know how critical it is to make a first impression when starting high school because it's where you're gonna spend the best years of your young life.

Danielle's pink and blue polka-dotted cellphone started ringing. "Yellow?" She answered it, thinking it was one of her friends.

"Hi Danielle."

"Wenn!" Danielle gasped.

"And how are you?"

"I'm…fine." She ended the statement as if it were a question. "Why?"

Wenn was smiling on the other end of the line. "Just wondering."

"It's not like we're friends or anything. So why are you even calling me? That aside, how'd you even get my number?"

"Foley's a bit loose when it comes to you."

Danielle's eyebrows narrowed. "I think it's time for you to end your little obsession with me before it starts. Just to let you know, I've got an older brother who's a lot more powerful than you."

"Oh really?" Wenn said slyly.

Danielle put her hand over the phone and hollered down the stairs. "Danny!"

"What?" He paused his video game.

"Just checking!" She had to make sure her brother was still there. With Wenn involved, one could never be too sure. "Danny could beat the poop outta you!" Danielle said.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I don't think so. But whatever, Danielle. Talk to ya later." Wenn sounded a bit deflated near the end here.

Danielle would deny it, but, she'd always found Wenn rather attractive. Deep down inside, she wished he would jump the line over to the good side of the tracks and sweep her off her feet and be her boyfriend.

That couldn't happen! There would be no possible way for it to work out right by any lawful means of nature. A horrible thought crept into Danielle's mind—she was stuck with Tucker then. _Stuck_. She knew about his crush (it was way too obvious) and had sorta liked him back. Now that she was torn, this churning feeling just left her a bit confused and dizzy. She didn't want to let anybody down, but sacrificing for her friend would also mean sacrificing what _she_ wants.

Danielle started yoga back up again with the Sun Salutation. After about thirty seconds, she ended up running into the bathroom and taking a heave into the sink because she didn't make it to the toilet fast enough,

"Ohhh." She groaned woozily. That's life. You have guy problems and then you throw up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cut scene to the hybrids' apartment.**

* * *

***Apartment 3B***

"Four minutes. Four minutes!" Someone was yelling at Chloe, and she couldn't quite hear them properly in the land of dreams. "We have…" There was static, "…Before school!"

And like that, Chloe jumped up, alert and awake. And she changed into her casual outfit. Okay, casual for her. Her mint green nail polish had lost all of its glitter, so it was just ordinary nail polish now. She was wearing one of her favorite tops, the one that had a robot and a caption saying "I LIKE WAFFLES" that fit her slim figure just perfectly, and black shorts. Her signature dark green hat was on, her lime hair tied in a low pony in the back. Her shoes were a muggy green converse, looking worn out and dirty. And that was just the way Chloe liked them.

Melissa had changed into in an orange, short-sleeved shirt with a white tank under it, fingerless black gloves, white jeans, and black ankle boots. It was completed with the swirl tattoo on her neck, one of which was only visible to people who weren't fully human. Her hair lengthened, reaching just barely to her shoulders and gaining white tips.

Tyler strolled up, picking at his dark blue and white striped shirt endlessly, seriously wishing Melissa would cast a spell to help him tidy up. His light blue jeans were skinny jeans of course, showing off the toned calves he exercised very hard to keep up. His dark blue hair was looking oddly fresh, and smelling like the ocean. Ugh, how he despised water.

Chloe loved it, and she took a big breath in as she hugged him. "Good morning." She giggled.

"I hate scented conditioner." He stated, flipping his hair.

"I love it too." Melissa stated, blinking her yellow eyes. "I really like your hair when it smells like the beach!"

Renyi walked in, but he was in a white suit, the signature outfit for GIW members. He looked at the group, noticing on familiar face was missing. "Where's Tori?"

"Right here." She whispered lightly, appearing out of nowhere. The ghost hybrid was in a purple tank, a black vest thing over it. Her hair was in a short braid resting its tips on her collar bone. Her purple shorts with black lining were just passing her fingertips, a dress code rule she had actually complained about. Her knee high white boots were thankfully not forced out of the dress code.

Renyi nodded, not surprised by Tori's appearance. "You all ready? The bus should be here in a few minutes."

Melissa grinned, her pearly whites very visible. "You betcha! The bus stops at the middle first, then our high. It's all good! Don't worry about school supplies; I talked to the school board and they have them all set. So, let's go!" She ran to the door, opening it.

Tyler followed her, walking out the door. He shook his head lightly at Melissa's action, but was completely used to it. Chloe ran out, bumping into Tyler on the way. Victoria just strolled out casually, grabbing her sketch diary as she headed out.

Renyi soon followed, scowling inwardly at the horrid clothes he had to wear. If he was allowed to wear normal clothes, the first thing these would meet was his teeth, then the dumpster.

With the room empty, Melissa followed, the door closing on its own afterwards.

"Okay, after school, I want you all to go to the apartment directly afterwards, okay?" Renyi ordered.

The bus pulled up, looking awfully crowded. The four kids just stared at it, all subconsciously wishing the school was Close enough they could walk there.

Renyi waved them on, then began walking the mile to his new job.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHLOEEEE! Gotta love this chick ;D**

**If you adore her as much as i do, please leave a REVIEW!**

* * *

***Chloe***

Chloe, after talking to the office and getting her supplies, sighed as she stared the door to her first period class. She had been so excited for this, but now? She was nervous.

However, she refused to let the jitters get to her. And, with a confident stride, she entered the room. A few eyes turned to face her, one of which was the teacher's. At six feet tall and wavy blonde hair, the teacher grinned widely. She waved to Chloe. "Okay, class. Chloe Sherayal is new here."

There were a few eye rolls and snickers, most of them coming from a certain group in the front row. Chloe glared sharply, her shark-like eyes making the group squirm before she casually headed to the front.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" The teacher asked, curious about this fishy-looking chick.

Chloe nodded, turning to face her class. "Well, I'm Chloe. If you want you can call me Clo, and I'd be happy. I like robots and anything that comes from the ocean. Oh, and if you're wondering, I do not eat fish, I like them as pets."

The class stared, a bit shocked. Most people weren't as open when they were doing public speaking. Actually, few opened up like this.

"Does anyone have any questions for Chloe?" The teacher asked, observing her class.

Three hands went up, one from the middle and two from the front. Chloe picked on the girl in the middle, seeing as her gentle eyes made her look sweet.

"Why is your hair green?" she inquired, leaning into her left arm. "I'm Melanie by the way."

"I like it like that." Chloe answered. "Green is my favorite color, and I find it lucky my hair is naturally like this." She pointed to a boy in the front row. "You?"

"Do you really like waffles?"

Chloe laughed, holding out the bottom of her shirt and reading it. "Yes, waffles are utterly amazing. You? Do you like waffles?" She asked back, grinning like crazy.

"Heck yeah." The boy answered, then leaned back into his chair.

The next boy asked his question. "Is the rest of your family into waffles?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded. "You could say that. I guess they are. Well, all but Tyler. He's not really into them like Melissa and Renyi. He's the guy that wears some black with his normal colors like blue and white."

The rest of the class was silent, and Chloe was feeling very proud of herself. There may be many fish in the sea, but Chloe's one of a kind.


	8. Chapter 8

***Tori***

Tori took a deep breath, pushing open the door to her class. It was in an entirely different hallway then Chloe, and it made her nervous. Tori was known to the group as the silent striker, quiet but deadly. Normally, Tori was fearless about this. But she didn't do well with pressure on her. Tori hated attention, since it was what she was after when…no, that wasn't important.

But this wasn't anything, right? Seriously, all she had to was walk in, say hi, take a seat, and then the day'll be over with, right? If Tori ever says anything.

The teacher smiled at Tori as she walked in, the door silently closing behind her. The teacher—later introduced as Mrs. Shana—asked her to come to the front.

"Class, this is Victoria Shea." She introduced, gesturing to the ghost hybrid. "She's new, and I've heard her…cousin, was it?" Tori nodded. "Was also attending. I expect everyone to welcome her with smiles, also tell her about our unique drill system involving ghost attacks.

Tori tensed, wondering if her ghostly radar would go off. That's what her and the group called it, at least. She could tell when a ghost was near and where it was, simply because of intuition. Oh, and the purple mist that escaped her mouth.

"Is there anything you want to say?" Mrs. Shana asked, looking from Tori to the rest of the class.

Tori shook her head, deathly nervous.

"Figures _she'd_ be the one stuck in our class." One boy snickered. "She just let the other girls take care of Dash on the bus."

Tori glared sharply, doing her best to stop her eyes from glowing. She succeeded, having years of practice. The boy instantly shut up from under her glare, and Tori grinned, satisfied.

"Well, uh," Mrs. Shana began, lost for words. "Why don't you take a seat beside Shelby?" She pointed to a seat in the middle row.

The girl, grinning happily, patted it. With a smile, Tori took her seat.

* * *

**Please review, thank you! I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So i'm going to introduce a new foe to the mix. Don't worry, it's not another OC. You'll remember him. I've never written him before so i hope he's in character. Go on and see for yourself ;D**

* * *

***Danielle***

Freshman first period smelled like mildew, probably because Danielle's grade was almost entirely boys. One boy in particular, with oddly dry, pasty skin and green hair and green eyes, kept glancing over at Danielle.

She leaned into her sketchbook, feeling awkward and just wishing the day over so she could get on with cheer class. The boy was most certainly a new student and Danielle couldn't be sure, but she may have seen him before. The true question was: where?

He didn't introduce himself in front of the class. He was sitting all by himself with no one to talk to. He was sure creepy. And then, a parrot appeared on his shoulder with an envelope in his hand. The boy giggled wildly and immaturely. And then he just up and left.

Danielle stood up out of natural reflex. "Excuse me, Mr. Horseshoe, could I go to the bathroom?"

"Certainly, Miss Fenton. Take a pass."

Danielle ignored him and went into the hall. She looked in all directions, but the hall showed no sign of people whatsoever. All that was there was an abundance of forgotten papers on the tile floor. Danielle took a few steps around the corner.

"Looking for me?" Danielle gasped. She felt an icy cold finger on her shoulder. She turned around, there was the boy and his bird. "I'm Youngblood, nice to meet cha."

"I'm Danielle." She shivered. Her green ghost sense went off. "And you're a ghost!" She said, amazed.

"Mhmm, I am." Youngblood said proudly. "And so are you. I know _exactly_ who you are, _Phantom_."

* * *

**Review, please! Tell me what you think of all this ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW thanks for all the views guys! Honestly i didn't expect this story to be so popular ^_^ Makes me feel good inside. Enjoy another cool chapter! **

* * *

***Renyi & Garth***

Walking into the GIW headquarters was quite possibly the hardest thing he ever did. Aren't the prey supposed to avoid entering the hunter's den? For a second, Renyi considering high-tailing it out of there, grabbing the rest of the group and leaving that second. However, he never backs down from a challenge. And, upon viewing this as a challenge, Renyi took on the role of the hunter.

"I'm looking for Garth." He said, walking up to the front desk. At it sat a young man, possibly in his early twenties.

"Are you Mr. Renard Fenzeria?" he asked, sounding a bit too formal and nasally for the werewolf's liking.

"Yes." Renyi answered. "I was told to meet Garth here." Predictably, Renyi glanced behind the man, taking a peak at the long hallway behind him. Renyi's eyes were always alert and his mind was constantly on the prowl. He couldn't help his werewolf instincts.

The man just picked up a small phone, dialing some number. "Hello? Garth, Renard is here."

With his super hearing, Renyi was able to hear the other side of the conversation.

"Already? I wasn't expecting him until noon…allright, send him in."

The clerk nodded, hanging up the phone. "He said you could go in. His office is down the hall, third door on the left."

Renyi nodded, moving around the desk and walking down the hall. He easily found the door, but it was locked. He knocked once, getting no response. After another knock, Renyi considered fleeing again.

However, the door swung open, revealing Garth, an older teen with shaggy, choppy brown hair with a streak of red. Garth was wearing a gray tank top with a yellow dragon eye on it, and navy blue sweatpants. His shoes were faded orange and gray because they looked like they'd been through a lot. Garth himself had very tired, impatient brown eyes which he tried to hide. He was wearing a lab coat overtop his ensemble, trying to look more like the employee he was supposed to be instead of the person he was. "Renard?" Garth asked, taking a deep breath.

"Call me Renyi." He replied swiftly, sticking out his muscly hand.

"Well, Renyi, come on in. Welcome to the Guys in Whites official headquarters."

Still unsure, Renyi entered, unknowingly stepping into this young man's territory. And Garth Lloyd was anything but ordinary.

Garth was glad to have a partner who was possibly the same age as him. He started off with some small talk. "So Renyi, I'm gonna need you to fill out some paper work." Renyi nodded and sat down with the clipboard which Garth handed him. "So Renyi, did you graduate from Casper High?"

"No." Renyi said. "Did you?"

"Yeah. It's a nice school."

"I should hope so."

Garth stared at him suspiciously.

"I've got some…cousins who go there."

"Ah, nice. I've got a couple of friends still in school myself."

There was silence again. The paperwork required Renyi to fill out info about his age, date of birth, living relatives, past experiences, and a whole lotta other personal stuff that Renyi didn't feel comfortable filling out. But he did.

"Thanks." Garth said. "Now we can get down to the real work."

Renyi grunted in approval.

"Put this on." Garth handed Renyi a lab coat with an ID card in the pocket that showed Renyi was officially an employee here.

As Garth gave Renyi a quick tour, he was sensing something a bit off about his new friend. It was probably only some small miniscule detail that was bugging Garth, but a detail is a detail. One thing's for sure, Garth didn't like Renyi's attitude.

Garth was very observant and he noticed that Renyi's eyes kept wandering, as if he was expecting someone or something to jump right out at him. Garth would just keep his opinions of Renyi to himself for now. First impressions are almost always wrong. Garth would have his eye on Renyi for as long as he worked here. After all, Garth was lucky to get any partner at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello world, here comes Tyler and Melissa!**

* * *

***Tyler & Melissa***

"Ready for this?" Tyler asked Melissa, peering through the small window to the class. They had to play the innocence game. That was Tyler's favorite strategy.

Melissa huffed, lightly pushing Tyler away from the door. She grasped the handle, but didn't open the door. "I'm more ready than when we visited the Grand Canyon." She stated.

"Uh, you fainted from the heights and Tori had to fly down and catch you."

"Exactly." Melissa confirmed, turning the door knob. "That's why I said I'm more ready." With that, she swung the door open, walking in with Tyler following behind.

The walls were made up of off-white bricks and the carpet was a tannish-brown. The desk arrangement was four rows by seven columns, but that was hard to tell because of the erotic way the students had made them.

Mr. Lancer, an overweight and bald teacher in a faded, blue-collared shirt, stood at the front. He looked up from a book of poems, smiling at the two newest additions to the class. "Ah, Tyler Hy and Melissa Jemini, correct?" He asked, getting up from sitting on his desk.

"That's us." Tyler confirmed placing his gloved hands on his hips.

Cecelia, who was listening to some cheerleader's funny story, instantly took note of the two newest additions to their crazy classroom. Valerie scoffed. "As if we need more people to gossip about." Cecelia and the other two cheerleaders laughed loudly.

"Keep it down over there, I'm trying to study!" Tucker was trying to sound serious, but he couldn't resist letting a smile escape from his mouth.

"Shut up, Foley. Don't talk to the ladies like that!" Dash Baxter, a muscly blond football player, had the smirk of a jerk on his face as he stood up—or tried too. He was so beefy that when he stood up, the desk came with him. He laughed, twirling around in circles and making everyone laugh with him. Class clown? Maybe. Attention hog? Absolutely.

Tucker almost died laughing and he fell onto the floor.

Danny was taking a little nap on his desk and woke up because of all the noise. "Wha? What's going on, Tucker?"

"Be quiet! Get in your seats!" Lancer hollered. Once they were all quiet, Lancer turned towards the newbies. "Well, is there anything you'd like to say to the class? Anything interesting about yourselves?"

Melissa grinned, walking to the front. Tyler followed, a small grin on his well-defined face. "I can sing." She stated bluntly, knowing that was something not many could do. Okay, everyone can sing. But not many people can sing _well_.

Mr. Lancer's eyes widened, knowing the talent show had been canceled last year due to a ghost attack. Surprise, surprise. "Oh really."

"Yes."

"That's nice. Now go have a seat."

"You don't want a demonstration?"

"This isn't Hollywood, Miss Jemini. It's high school."

Melissa's jaw hung open and Tyler guided her to the seat. Along the way, she softly sang a little bit of her favorite song.

"You broke my heart so I'm taking it back

I'm keeping it for someone who's a real man

Get off of my porch, your sorry's don't work here

I cried, cried, cried but did you care?

You're down on your knees when you should be running

You think this is a joke but heartbreak isn't funny

Don't you remember the last time we stood here

I cried, cried, cried but did you care?"

Mr. Lancer blinked, and then he turned to Tyler. "Well? Can you do anything interesting?"

"I, uh, am studying hypnotism." He announced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not that good at it, yet, though. I _just_ learned how to hypnotize a chicken."

The class laughed.

Melissa was still singing in the background.

"Oh, I got you on the run boy

I'm telling you I'm done boy

You should know by now

I won't take you back

Oh, I'm doing this for fun you see

After all you've done to me

You should know by now

I won't take you back!"

"Should we invite them to sit with us?" Cecelia turned to Danny. "They seem…different. You're always telling me how being different is good when it comes to Casper High. As long as it's a good different."

Danny almost laughed aloud. "Tyler's into hypnotism and Melissa's into music. Of _course_ we should invite them."

Tyler's was seat was in between Cecelia's and Melissa's. He was staring at her for a long time. When she cast a glance in his direction, he looked at Melissa and pretended he had been talking to her. Because deep down, somewhere in his demonic soul, Tyler found Cecelia to be _very_ attractive. She was the real dream. Every guy probably thought the same thing at one time or another. How would Tyler deal with that?

From the way that black-haired boy acted around her, Tyler knew they were obviously an item. They were possibly one of the most frequently mentioned couples in Casper High.


	12. Chapter 12

**More of the ghost girls subplot ^^ I'm hoping for some reviews, please**

* * *

***Danielle***

Danielle didn't know what to make of this green-haired boy. His parrot croaked, "Rawk! Youngblood doesn't like you interfering with his plans! Rawk! Get out of the way!"

Youngblood faced the young teen as she transformed into Dani Phantom, the fourteen year old girl. "I can sense you're not here on good terms, Mr. Youngblood."

He laughed like a little kid. "Somewhat. Whatever I do will be good for me, but not necessarily for you. Not that it involves you anyway."

Dani was already to put a force shield around him and trap him. Before she could make a move, he went intangible and flew far, far away. Dani sighed in defeat. Why must she be so slow when it comes to reflexes?

She aimed to dial her brother and tell him what had happened. "This ghost named Youngblood just invaded my classroom and then left. He didn't cause any visible damage, but he was really suspicious."

"Danielle? Are you okay?"

Danielle gasped, because it was Tucker instead of Danny. "Why do you have Danny's phone?"

"I don't…this is _my_ phone."

Danielle checked the number—it was Tucker's. "Well I feel dumb."

"Well don't. You're really smart. And your grades show it."

Danielle blushed. "Aw, thank you, Tucker." She said smiling sweetly.

Tucker was smiling too. And once he realized it, he gave into impulse and said something stupid to follow it up. "Now you're GPA is only .3 points lower than mine."

Danielle's joy deflated. Tucker probably thought he was being smooth and covering up his flirt. Yeah right, as if she hadn't figured it out by now. His crush on her was like, larger than life. If only she could get him to admit it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ready for a nice long chappie? Go on and grab some popcorn and soda, this is gonna get intense!**

* * *

***High School Lunch***

As Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia were walking into the lunch hall together, followed by Tyler and Melissa. "It's amazing you got away with that phone call in class, Tucker." Danny was still laughing. "I thought Mr. Stubber would getcha for sure."

"Poor Danielle. I feel really bad for her." Cecelia said sympathetically. "If only you were there, Danny. You would have kicked Youngblood's butt."

"Who's Danielle?" Melissa whispered to Tucker.

"Danny's little sister. She's in the ninth grade." Tucker replied.

"Oh okay."

"What's she look like?" Tyler asked she noticed a table slightly off-centered in the room with only one person sitting at it.

The girl was averagely pretty, not beautiful and had really gentle blue eyes. The same blue eyes as Danny. "She looks exactly like me, only with a chest and hair that goes about four inches past her shoulders." Danny stated as he opened his lunch.

"There she is." Tucker said, plopping his Ninja Turtles lunchbox right next to Danielle, who was working on her algebra homework.

"Ugh, why are you doing that now?" Danny asked in his brotherly tone as everyone was sitting down. "It's not due until tomorrow, don'tcha know."

"I know." Danielle popped a potato chip into her mouth.

"Look here." Cecelia waved her hand in front of Danielle's eyes to get her attention. "We've got some new kids in our class."

"He's Tyler and she's Melissa." Danny opened his coke-a-cola.

"Hi." Melissa smiled fakely. She could sense that Danielle would be a girly girl like Cecelia. Melissa wasn't a big fan of girly girls to be honest.

"Hey." Tyler said in a friendly manner. He may dress like a punk, but deep down inside, he's really just your average nobody who's looking to find their place in the world.

Cecelia choked on her spaghetti she had gotten for lunch. Okay, she _thought_ it was spaghetti. It sure looked like it. Didn't really taste like it.

Across from her, Tucker was telling them of the time two birds had turned a wall to the boys locker room invisible, right when Danny was taking a shower.

"So the entire school saw you…naked?" Tyler got out of this conversation, looking at Danny.

Danny flushed, shaking his head. "That part of the wall hadn't been turned, thankfully."

"Too bad I wasn't attending Casper at the time to see it." Cecelia quipped, elbowing Danny lightly.

"Well, considering we've been home-schooled, I can happily say we've never had any incidents like that." Melissa added absently, grinning.

"You were home-schooled? I was too until tenth grade, which was when my father decided to move us here for work purposes." Cecelia said.

"I was also home-schooled for a year. Just one year: last year." Danielle said.

Melissa laughed, throwing her head back slightly and ignoring the girly girls trying to make small talk with her. "Tyler, that's where you're wrong. Remember that time Tori…" She let it hang, knowing Tyler remembered.

All she wants to talk to is Tyler, Danny noted. Perhaps inviting them to sit here wasn't that great of an idea. Granted, a person needed a chance to burst out of their shell though.

Cecelia returned to the possibly-noodles on his tray and began twisting his fork.

"So, _you_ have any embarrassing stories _you'd_ like to tell?" Tucker asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh…" Melissa stared at Tucker, looking creeped out. "Not really. Haven't really had anything. The worst might've been the time I lost my voice and tried to sing. Geez, I sounded like a dying frog!"

"Not really." Tyler defended. "You only sounded like a frog, not a dying one." At that, the entire table broke into laughter.

Perhaps Danny had been wrong and all these guys needed was a group of friends to hang out with.

"You're welcome to sit at this table every day." Cecelia invited. She cast a look at her boyfriend, who did not seem to object. Danny then looked at Tucker, who nodded approvingly. The two of them being such good friends and all allowed them to read each other's minds. Figuratively speaking of course.

So while they ate, there was quite a long bit of silence among the six of them.

Until, that is, Cecelia noticed something quite peculiar. A jolt of adrenaline blasted through her heart and suddenly she was shaking like a leaf. Out in the hallway was a blond boy leaning casually against the brick wall. He was wearing a red jacket with a golden trim, black gloves, black boots, and thick grey pants. This was the uniform for where he came from. His name was Wenn Lester, and he was, in fact, a Tossi and a deadly threat so long as he was inside this school.

Cecelia gave Danny a subtle nudge to the elbow. He followed her gaze, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Wenn standing only ten yards away.

"What do we do?" Cecelia whispered in his ear.

Tyler and Melissa noticed the strange behavior of Cecelia. They both looked over into the hallway, and found nothing out of the ordinary. They simply thought Wenn was a student. A student with a very odd taste in clothing.

Danny smiled at Tyler and Melissa as if nothing was wrong. He took Cecelia's delicate hand and helped her to her feet. "Excuse us everyone." Cecelia followed Danny out into the hall.

Danielle finally caught on, but Tucker was as clueless as usual. Danielle knew she had to keep Melissa and Tyler away from Wenn at all costs. There was a rule among Team Phantom members that, when an innocent human gets involved with a member, it is the members' responsibility to protect them from harm.

But this didn't stop Tyler from giving Danielle an odd look. "Are they allright?" Tyler asked. "Cecelia looked scared."

"They're fine." Danielle replied abruptly.

Melissa and Tyler didn't believe this for one second.

"Cecelia had that look on her face…never mind." Melissa stated.

"Yeah, she…" Tyler didn't let himself finish his sentence. He didn't even know what he was going to say.

Tucker looked at the blue-haired boy strangely and it was almost as if he was about to say something like, "What do you know? You just met Cecelia a couple of hours ago, dude."

Tyler felt a little stupid. He was sometimes reckless when it comes to his emotions. With him it was always one extreme or the other. In Melissa's case, his relationship with her was completely platonic and always would be. Tyler needed to make an effort to get to know Cecelia if he was ever gonna have a shot at her. And that's a fact.

Tucker was whispering something to Danielle, which Tyler didn't like at all. Sometimes he would just get this icky feeling in the back of his throat that people didn't like him and were talking about them. He hated that feeling! It tortured him. It made him angry beyond reconciliation. Beyond all reason.

"So what did you guys think of my singing? Huh? Didja like it?" Melissa asked eagerly.

"We already told you we did." Tucker said with a bit of an attitude.

"You like it when things are all about you, don't you?" Danielle asked smugly.

The young witch blinked. "Well, yeah."

"You bet she does!" Tyler pointed confidently.

"Hey!"

"Don't give me that. You're stuck on yourself and you know it." Tyler said, nervously ruffling his blue hair.

Melissa scoffed.

Tyler shook his head and looked away. He got tired of arguing with her whenever her ego or self-centeredness came up, so he typically just kept his mouth shut. Which, mind you, wasn't the proper course of action either but at least it was the lesser of two evils.

Danielle and Tucker knew they were both having the same thought. Tyler's okay and sorta cool but Melissa can be quite annoying. "Wonder what Danny's going to say?" Tucker said quietly.

"Eh, you never know with him." Danielle took a bite of her food.

Tucker just had a bad feeling about what was going on with Danny right now. They _are_ best friends and all, but ever since Danny started dating Cecelia, she had been the first person he told stuff too. Tucker had been left to get the second wave of the same information. Not that he minded that, he just really needed to talk to Danny right now. Or Cecelia. Either one would do.

Out in the hall, Wenn smiled halfway when he saw the duo approaching. He beckoned for them to follow him outside.

"What do you want, Wenn?" Danny kept his cool.

"What_ I_ want is not important here. This is all about what I am going to _tell_ you." Wenn sat casually on the park bench. "Here, have a sit." He scooted over.

"We're fine, thanks." Cecelia said.

Wenn sighed. "Vlad is back. He's out of Walker's prison, and he has big plans for you."

"If you're trying to capture Cecelia and me, it won't work." Danny said as he transformed into his ghostly half.

Cecelia had her fists at the ready. She'd have felt more confident if she was in her yellow supersuit, even though it was really just for show.

Wenn let out a low chuckle. "You know I can't capture you two all by myself. But Vlad can. He will catch you eventually. And after he's done with you, he's going to take you to Korr. There's something you can look forward too—meeting with his majesty the Emperor. That's really all I have to say, kids. Enjoy your last few days at Casper High…"

Wenn laughed wildly at Danny's and Cecelia's angered expression. Cecelia released an energy bolt. But she was a little too late in her timing, however, because Wenn had already teleported back to the Tossi realm. The electricity bolt completely disintegrated the bench Wenn had been sitting on.

Danny held Cecelia tightly to calm her down. She turned around and kissed him, fuelling all her energy into that—their connection.

They should have been more careful, because Melissa saw the liplock from the girls' bathroom window. _Cecelia is cheating on her boyfriend? With Danny Phantom?_ Melissa didn't know who to trust anymore. She walked back into the cafeteria a minute later and found Danny Fenton and Cecelia Hazel both sitting down as if nothing had happened. Melissa said nothing of what she saw, but planned to tell Tyler later. _Cecelia was definitely a master of disguise. If she had been hiding a secret as big as this one, who knows what else she could be keeping locked away._


	14. Chapter 14

**Tori gets some character development! Review if you wanna ;) please do and thank you!**

* * *

***After School***

After school was over, Melissa and Tyler quickly met up with Chloe and Tori. Melissa was in such a hurry to get on the bus and tell them what she saw. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she pulled Tyler along.

Melissa rammed head-first into a tall, handsome young man with black hair and the most attractive violet eyes. His face was clean-shaven, and he was just all-around beautiful, despite his cold, washed-out demeanor. He was wearing a silver hat, a tight purple shirt, and light blue jeans and black boots. He had very well-defined taste in clothes.

"Sorry, my bad." Melissa said after staring at him for about ten seconds. Embarrassed, she pulled Tyler away. Melissa could've sworn that those violet eyes followed her onto the bus, but when she looked behind her, only Tyler, Tori and Chloe were there.

"Hey guys! How was your schedule? Was it as great as mine?" Chloe asked as she and Tori sat in the seats across the aisle from Melissa and Tyler.

"Chloe, Tyler and I...we had a very interesting day." The young witch said honestly.

"Pshh, not really." Tyler lied. And then he went off into a daze, remembering exactly why his day was so interesting. One word: Cecelia. Her hair, her hands, her smile, her eyes…now _she_ was a woman.

"We landed ourselves a spot at a lunch table with four very motivating people." Melissa started. "Danny, Cecelia, Danielle, and Tucker. Tucker and Danielle are okay. It's obvious that Danny's the leader though. But I'm wondering if he's really that good of a leader considering the fact that he can't even control his own girlfriend."

Chloe gasped dramatically. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Tori rolled her eyes. Melissa was such a drama queen sometimes. Tori sort of believed Melissa purposely sought out this kind of information just to get a rise out of her friends.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked defensively.

"When I was in the bathroom, I looked out the window and saw Cecelia making out with Danny Phantom, just outside the school."

"Still doesn't explain where Danny _Fenton_ went during that time. Unless, what you saw was just a trick of the eye and it was not really Phantom there, but Fenton." Tyler imputted.

"This is definitely more interesting than my day! Keep going!" Chloe insisted.

"But that doesn't make sense either, Tyler. Why would they leave the school grounds just to make out?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know everything."

"Yeah, for all we know, Danny could be a shape-shifter." Chloe shrugged casually, as if that was a ridiculous idea.

"Chloe, how are we to assume that there are other people in the world who are _special_ like us? If there were, Renyi would have found them…" Tori started.

"Not necessarily." Tyler smiled slowly. "Not if Danny's the real deal. Nobody would have known."

"We'll confront them tomorrow, then?" Melissa awaited Tyler's approval. He nodded.

The bus dropped the four of them off at home. It was the only "home" they had right now, if it could even amount to that much.

The apartment was small—only two bedrooms and one bathroom shared among five people. Luckily, the group had been able to acquire most of their furniture from dumps and garage sales. Renyi was waiting by the front door of the apartment building, a grim look on his face. The five of them walked in silence until they were inside with the door shut.

"Melissa? When you signed me up to work alongside Garth, did you tell him anything about us? Anything at all?" Renyi seamed fearful, and slightly panicked. Melissa, Chloe, and Tori all stared at Tyler.

"No. No! I wouldn't even dream of revealing the—"

"Garth Lloyd knows something. Somehow, he knows that I'm not ordinary." He looked at each and every one of them.

"How could he possibly know anything unless you've changed in front of him?" Tori commented dully.

Renyi shrugged. "If our cover is blown, we say goodbye to Amity Park."

"No!" Chloe squealed.

"I actually kinda like it here." Melissa said softly.

"Me too." Tyler agreed.

Tori sighed as she collapsed onto the couch. Tomorrow would bring a new day.

"I'm going for a fly around town." Tori announced.

"Be back in time for dinner." Renyi warned.

Tori nodded, transformed into her ghost half, and flew outside into the alleyway. She needed to go someplace—a place where she could be alone without the constant noise of her roommates distracting her. She needed a place where she could practice her powers. Alone.

Every time Tori thought about the safety of her group, her team, she knew that they could all take care of themselves fairly well. At any time, Renyi could transform into a wolf and just slip away unnoticed. Chloe would never have to worry about drowning, because every time she is completely underwater, she sprouts gills and a tail.

But as for Tori, she was the youngest of the group, and still had no idea how to use her powers even though she had them for three years. What she needed was a teacher, and she needed it badly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oo, drama's heating up!**

* * *

***Danny's House***

School had let out about an hour ago, and Danny had flown home carrying Cecelia as he usually did when there wasn't any cheerleading practice. This would give them time to help Danny's younger sister—his clone, Danielle—with the turkey dinner before the rest of Team Phantom arrived for this "emergency" meeting.

Just as Danny was setting the table, Danielle opened the door to greet Garth. "Hey, wassup?" She gave him a high-five.

"Not much. I got a new co-worker today. He seems ordinary enough." Garth said.

"That's it?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Well, yeah."

"What's he look like?" Danielle questioned.

"Eh, he's a big beefy guy, Italian, so he has tan skin, dark curly brown hair, and extremely hairy arms and hands now that you mention it."

"Huh."

Garth took a seat at the table. "Where are your parents?" He asked Danny.

"They went out to see _Inception_." Danny informed Garth. "It's pretty rad, or so I've heard."

Garth chuckled.

There was a double knock on the front door. "Heeeey!" Tucker said as he gave Danielle a quick hug.

"I've already given the update to Jazz." Danny announced as the turkey and salad were being passed around the table. "Vlad is out of jail. This means that he has become our number one threat again. You see, a puppet comes to life when it is being controlled by someone. Which means, the Tossi teens will be a more serious threat than ever. Cecelia and I saw Wenn today, so that's how we know."

"Wait, Wenn was at your school?" Garth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, unfortunately." Danny reiterated the seriousness of the mood. "He has no shame. No guilt. No remorse. At any given time, he could strike us. Danielle, I want you on the lookout. You're in the freshman class, so I know you're by yourself, but tomorrow when you go to school, don't let your guard down."

Tucker asked. "You missed meeting these two new kids." Tucker poked Garth in the belly.

"I was feeling a little sick to my stomach this morning." Garth hinted for Tucker not to mess with him today. "…New kids?"

"Melissa and Tyler." Danny stated. "And thanks to _Cecelia_, they're now permanent members of our table." Cecelia was just pulling the cookies out of the oven.

"I was just being—"

"Friendly? If that's the word you were going to use, then save it. We've got all the friends we need right here at this table." Danielle smacked her hand down on the shiny wood.

"You're just afraid of outsiders." Tucker remarked to Danielle. "You're afraid of change. Admit it."

Cecelia put the tray of cookies down on the table. "I'm with Tucker on this one."

"Sometimes, you kids are just so—" Garth gave Danielle a calming gaze.

"I just don't like them, that's all." Danielle said quietly. "Not their style, not their attitude. Nothing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. We need to come to a consensus here. We're under more pressure than we have been in a while, so the last thing we need is to be torn apart. We need to think and act as one, if battling the Tossi is going to be effective." Danny always had a way of creating peace between his friends, who sometimes clashed with each other due to their personalities.

Danielle wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and neither was Cecelia. They butted heads often, even though they were close friends.

"We also need to keep our minds sharp. We can't let the Tossi in." Cecelia said.

"That's always hard." Tucker said through a mouthful of food.

"Well, doing the right thing despite the level of hardness involved is what makes us heroes." Danny said. Everybody agreed to that.

* * *

**Review, please and thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Larrow makes his big debut.**

* * *

***Larrow***

It was nighttime in Larrow's world, but the green moon was always up. Larrow Koh Haida lived in one of those black houses—the ones that humans have trouble seeing with the naked eye.

Of course, that really doesn't matter here because humans rarely visit the Tossi world. And if they do, they never come back out. Larrow was a Tossi boy and yes, he had black hair and a bit of an obsession with Danny Phantom's hot girlfriend Cecelia Hazel.

He'd been very careful about the choices he made in life, just so as to get close to her so that perhaps one day she would come to him willingly and leave Danny. Tossi boys often had fascinations with human women.

Larrow's best friend, Wenn Lester had a similar struggle.

At first, Wenn found Cecelia attractive as well, but decided he found a certain human named Tara Richter to be even more attractive and he gave up on Cecelia.

Of course, Wenn knew that it would be nearly impossible to win over the heart of the girlfriend of the world's most famous teen hero—Danny Phantom.

There was just no way. Larrow was determined to do it. Well, as determined as his powers could allow. He had occasionally been able to penetrate her dreams and communicate with her, but since he was not good at that power, Cecelia really wasn't left with much of an image of him.

One day, Larrow hoped, Cecelia would fall in love with him. Larrow put wishing aside temporarily to focus on his task.

Something else he had been preparing for (which dated far back before Cecelia moved to Colorado) was going to happen soon. This was a big deal to both him and Wenn and a lot of their friends actually.

Today Larrow visited the human world known as Casper High. He'd gotten a respectable position as Wenn Lester's assistant, since they were best friends and all.

This meant Larrow would be making regular appearances to Casper High, disguised as a student and wearing violet eye contacts.

Larrow was a member of an average Tossi family, who had been born and raised in the Tossi realm for generations. But Larrow wanted his life to be different. He was debating what to do. Today, on accident, he had encountered a very strange group of children.

He could see and feel exactly what they were. A halfa, a witch, a mermaid, a demon…what were they all doing so close together? Allies. Something must have happened to cause such a wide variety of species to ally.

Larrow had only gotten a few seconds to glimpse their thoughts and memories, but in that time he had learned a great deal. Most importantly, he had learned that they were on the run.

This information would be very useful to Vlad. He would need backup, though. Larrow had a neighbor named Niki. She was an electric Tossi while he was a psychic. They had always been friends.

She was only twelve or thirteen, so she was really short—probably around 5'2. And she weighed quite a bit for her age—152—but a fair chunk of that was muscle.

Niki Sayle's hair was straight, layered, messy and brown. It faded to a bright orange about halfway down from the roots. Her hair almost went to the elbows. She wore a grey and orange skirt and a yellow top that bared her middrift.

She had knee-high grey boots with orange lining and she wore a lot of bracelets but no makeup. When Larrow gave Niki instructions, she followed them. She trusted him. Together, they teleported into the human world and walked into Vlad's mansion, feeling brave.

"Vlad!" Larrow called. Nobody seemed to be around. Larrow could tell there were people in here, though. And they were closing in.

Two big cedar doors swung open. Wenn Lester appeared, followed by Vlad Plasmius, and Cirth.

"Intruders?" Vlad asked Wenn.

"No. Larrow has some information you might like to hear." Wenn could see Larrow's thoughts just as easily as Larrow could see Wenn's.

"Vlad, I know about the plan to kill Danny Phantom." Larrow announced. "But you may want to consider your tactics, and your strategy. There are more than just ghosts and humans at Casper High, as I found out today."

Vlad's eyes widened. "Other Tossi attend Casper High?"

"No, not Tossi. Other _species_." Larrow explained.

"There are more worlds than meet the eye, Plasmius." Niki spoke. "There are more Hidden Realms than you will ever know. Ever heard of a Reaper?"

"Don't get me started on those." Wenn yawned lethargically.

Vlad hated not knowing what they were talking about. "Hidden Realms?"

"Yes." Niki answered. "They're none of your concern though. Let us Tossi worry about that sort of stuff." Her voice had an almost subtle assurance, and Vlad was very much compelled to listen to her.

"Few creatures belonging to a realm outside of the human world interact with humans." Larrow said. "And that's why it is very peculiar to see…"

Wenn scoffed.

"Wenn!" Vlad scolded.

"I didn't see them! They're new students." Wenn confessed.

Vlad turned to Larrow. "So what are you proposing?"

"I'm asking if you can hire me. Because with witches, mermaids, demons, and who knows what else, Danny Phantom is going to be more heavily guarded than ever. If they take his side, they'll protect him like a shield and he'll be nearly impossible to hit. I know that the task of capturing Danny Phantom previously belonged to Wenn, I'm asking for it because, I'm a new face. Team Phantom _knows_ Wenn. They've seen _him_ before, but not me."

"Hm." Vlad stroked his fuzzy chin. He turned to Niki, "And what use will you be?"

"The electric girl. Cecelia. I'll fight her once Larrow's got her cornered and alone."

"Allright. Sounds like we're going to have to break up Team Phantom starting from the root. From the core. What is one thing that keeps Team Phantom together _besides_ Danny?" Vlad asked.

"His love for Cecelia. Their relationship is what keeps the Team in this harmonic balance with each other as well as with their allies." Wenn said.

Vlad grinned evilly. "And what is going through the head of young Valerie Gray?"

"Regret." Wenn said. "She regrets declining the invitation to join Team Phantom. Now _that_ is a thought I could hear a mile away."

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you, young man." Vlad said to Larrow.

"Call me Larrow, sir."

Vlad laughed. "You'll be hereby attending Casper High starting the day after tomorrow. I'll rent you a little house in the suburban area so that you have an address."

Larrow nodded.

"And remember, you work for me now. That means, you do what I say." Vlad said.

"What about me?" Niki asked.

"You? I'll be saving you for later, miss…"

"Niki Sayle."

"Niki. Go home, kids. Get some rest. Think about what you're going to do the day after tomorrow." Vlad said slyly.

"I'm going to destroy Team Phantom." Larrow said as he and Niki teleported back to their world.

Wenn frowned at his boss once the invaders had left. "You shouldn't have done that."

Cirth rolled his eyes. "Danny needs to go already."

"Just you wait, Wenn, your time will come. But for now, let Larrow do his work."


	17. Chapter 17

**Another apartment scene.**

* * *

***Apartment 3B***

The sweet smell of syrup, butter and flour coated the air. Melissa knew what that meant the instant she opened her eyes. She stood up and stretched, and then woke up Chloe, who was fast asleep.

"I smell pancakes, Clo." Melissa said excitedly.

Chloe shot up out of her bed and tore the covers off. She hopped into the kitchen area where Renyi was indeed cooking a pancake breakfast.

"What's with the change of heart?" Chloe asked him as she sat down at the little table.

Renyi sighed. "I just thought I should do something nice. I sorta let my temper get the best of me recently, and I'm sorry. I'm not going to spoil this experience for you guys."

"Thanks." Tyler emerged from the hallway in his sweats. His hair was messy and uncombed.

"Breakfast will be ready in about a minute. There's two pancakes for everyone. Mind the syrup." Renyi handed the single bottle of syrup to Melissa, since she seemed the cleanest.

"I'll go wake up Tori." Chloe said as she skipped into the bedroom. "Tori?" Chloe climbed up to the top bunk. Nobody was there. Chloe checked the boys' room, and the bathroom. "Tori?" Tori was not in the apartment. "Um, guys, Tori's missing." Chloe announced.

With only thirty more minutes before school started, there wasn't much time to search. Everybody wolfed down their breakfast as quickly as possible.

While Tyler and Melissa knocked on every apartment residents' door, Renyi reverted into wolf form and began sniffing around outside the apartment building. Chloe kept up with him as much as she could. Eventually, Renyi found Tori asleep in the alleyway. He changed back to human and carried the young girl back into the home.

"My gosh, she looks exhausted." Chloe noted once everybody had gathered in the living room.

"When she walks up, she'll be able to tell us what on earth she was doing in her ghost form _sleeping_ in the middle of an alley." Renyi said. He checked his watch. "The bus comes in about two minutes. Hurry up and get ready."

Chloe, Melissa and Tyler raced to their bedrooms to get changed and ready for school. "What about Tori?" Chloe asked right before she left the apartment.

Renyi laid Tori on the leather couch. "Let her rest for now."

Chloe nodded and she, Tyler, and Melissa got on the bus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again, guys! I know you're reading because i've gotten almost a thousand hits already. Would it hurt to leave a couple reviews? Seriously? I worked SUPER DUPER hard on this novel...and for the past three chapters i've gotten no reviews**

**Sincerely, Prenn**

* * *

***Danielle***

It was inside the bowels of the school that Danielle could be found. The walls were red and toxic fumes were probably steaming into her lungs but that wasn't important now.

Dani Phantom had tracked Youngblood to the Middle School's boiler room. Youngblood dodged blast after blast. "You're a little energetic today, aren't you?" Youngblood smiled as he managed to screw up the boiler room controls.

"Oh, I'm just making sure you're worth me faking sick to get out of first period." She fired another blast.

"Thanks. I'm glad I mean so much to you." Youngblood smiled sarcastically as he dodged the green ectoblast. "Oh wow! Your blast just hit the exact thing I came here to destroy! Ha! Now that you've done my work for me, I'd best get out before Casper High and Casper Middle School both explode!" Youngblood vanished.

Dani stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart was pounding and her eyes were bloodshot. The boiler's monitor—she had just destroyed it! Panic! What should she do? Pull the alarm and make all the innocent humans scurry around like ants or put a shield around the boiler to contain it when it explodes?

She called up her brother, and this time she made _sure_ it was him. "Danny? I'd like to know what's the best way to deal with a boiler that's about to explode?"

"Uh…get out of the way?"

"No, seriously. If it goes, it's gonna take the entirety of Casper Middle School and possibly Casper High with it."

"Hang on, I'll be right there. Then you and I can put a shield around it."

"What if that isn't strong enough, Danny?" Danielle was so scared.

Danny took a deep breath. "You'll just have to pray that it will be. See ya in three minutes."

Danielle hung up the phone.

"So you destroyed the boiler, huh?" Danny joked as he and her spawned their shield. Together with Cecelia's electric shield, this would probably be strong enough.

"Well, heh, that's a funny story." Danielle was nervous.

"He was just joking." Cecelia smiled. "He knows it was Youngblood."

"Um, well, it wasn't Youngblood's fault entirely. See, he dodged my blast which happened to hit right on the…"

"Ooh." Cecelia and Danny cringed.

"Yeah. Sorry." She whispered. "Won't happen again."

KABLOOOSH!

The shield held up, so all the blast sounded like was a bass drum hitting the ground. Cecelia and Danny waited for the little storm to settle down before heading back to class.

And then Danielle returned to her own class. "Feeling better?" The teacher asked, concernedly.

"A little bit." Danielle moaned. Now she didn't have to fake it—her head really was throbbing and her stomach felt like it was being kicked over and over. She put her head down and took a little nap.

* * *

**So this is the end of Danielle's little subplot. What dija think of it? Tell me in a review! Or PM me. PM-ming is fun ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chloe gets a little shortie subplot ;P**

* * *

***Chloe***

Over the course of several days, Chloe didn't seem to have a problem making friends at all. There was this kid named Rodger who sat next to her. He had such a sweet smile, dusty brown hair, bright green eyes, and a black jacket which had probably belonged to his brother because it was far too big on him. Seriously, you could fit like five Rodgers inside of this jacket.

Rodger looked back at Chloe from…inside of his jacket. If the school's boiler room hadn't been malfunctioning today, Rodger would have taken his ridiculous coat off. Rodger loved the ocean almost as much as Chloe. She almost wished she could tell him that she was a mermaid, but knew he'd never believe her.

There was another kid in the class that had taken interest in Chloe. Her name was Melanie, and she had bright orange hair and light brown eyes. Chloe and Melanie were two out of only seven girls in the class. Melanie and all of the other girls in this class were best friends and had been so since the beginning of the year. Melanie felt it would only be fair to invite Chloe to sit with her.

In gym class, the girls' locker room echoed the voices of the seven girls. Chloe already felt like she belonged. Melanie took a sip of her green Gatorade right as she was trying to tie her shoelaces. One of the girls cracked a joke about Blake, and everybody laughed except for Melanie, who was starting to choke.

Laughter soon turned to panic. Some of the girls made a run for the coach. Chloe was the only person that stayed in the locker room with Melanie.

"You're going to be okay." Chloe put her hand on Melanie's neck and bended the water right out of her.

Melanie stopped choking, and gazed up at Chloe. "Thank you…?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Review :D pretty please?**

* * *

***High School Lunch***

Everybody ordered hot dogs for lunch today. Thank goodness the lunch line wasn't as long as average. Everybody sat down at that table near the center of the room. The cafeteria was pretty big, much bigger than Tyler expected.

He liked to pretend he wasn't nervous around all these different people, but in truth he was. Perhaps that's why he seemed shy in a way.

For the past few nights at home, he'd been reading books. He'd also been using the computer in computers class while most people just texted on their phone.

Tyler didn't have access to a cell phone or a computer at home. He really wanted to be able to do things that would impress his new, cool, normal friends (mainly Cecelia). Key word: normal.

Tyler didn't know much in the way of "normal" hobbies. He needed to find something he liked and stick with it. Something easy. Something he was good at. Something Cecelia would think was hot.

Something like...magic tricks.

Even if the trick didn't go as planned, Tyler could just "cheat" and use his powers anyway!

"Cecelia, do you like magic tricks?" Tyler asked her.

She flipped her hair around her left shoulder. "Hm, I suppose so." She said lightly.

"Wanna see one?"

"Sure."

Tyler's face lit up like a firework. And speaking of pyrotechnics, Tyler stood up.

"What's he doing?" Tucker asked Melissa.

"Beats me."

Tyler threw his hands up in the air and little mini-fireworks appeared high in the gymnasium ceiling. The lights flickered. All the students turned their attention to it. The fireworks were all shades of blue, white and orange—Tyler's signature colors—and they sorta spelled Cecelia's name when looked from a certain angle.

"Whoa!" Danny, Tucker, Melissa and Danielle said. "That's amazing!"

Melissa had to pretend to be surprised because, well, she knew his secret. She knew him. And she knew that he had control over anything pyro to some extent.

"Wow." Cecelia smiled, clearly impressed. Everyone was staring are her and her table.

Danny clapped. He was a good sport, and so not the jealous kind. He didn't even realize yet that Tyler had a crush on his girlfriend.

He'd have to be told by Tucker or one of the others. Danny's always been clueless. Perhaps that was a good thing!

Tyler took a bow as the colors of the Casper High cafeteria faded back to bright red walls and white tile flooring. A picture of the Casper high mascot, a Bald Eagle, was painted on the floor of the cafeteria.

The ceiling was about thirty feet high. Many doors led here, including one to the bathrooms, one to the locker rooms, and a small hallway that led directly to the gymnasium.

Since the cafeteria was the coldest room in the entire school, students were allowed to wear jackets and sweaters that they were not otherwise permitted to wear throughout the rest of the day.

There were twenty-four lunch tables, each sitting up to sixteen kids. These tables were the long, sturdy, wooden ones that get cleaned every day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chloe and Tori's subplots INTERTWINE!**

* * *

***Middle School Lunch***

On the way to lunch, Tori was by herself surrounded by lots of people bigger than her. Somebody bumped into her. "Sorry." The boy grunted.

Tori shivered and a purple mist came out of her mouth. She didn't think much of it; she'd been freezing cold all day. Especially her hands. If only there was some way she could warm them up. _This probably comes with being small,_ Tori thought.

Chloe waved Tori over to a lunch table with herself and Rodger. Chloe and Rodger were laughing at Chloe's joke. Rodger was this really shy guy and he didn't say much but he smiled a lot. Chloe thought for the flicker of a moment, that, if she had been born a normal human instead of a mermaid, Rodger would have been her natural match.

But this _isn't_ a natural world and Chloe _isn't_ a natural girl.

"Rodger, this is my little cousin Tori." Chloe introduced with a smile. "Tori, this is Rodger. He's also in the eighth grade."

"What grade are you in?" Rodger pointed to Tori.

"Sixth."

"What? I didn't hear you." Rodger cupped his hand to his ear.

"I said sixth."

Rodger nodded. "So you're in my brother's class?"

"Who's your brother?"

"Eron. He's the soccer player with the really cool brown hair. He's got the same green eyes as me."

"Oh, right. Eron." Tori pretended she hadn't even noticed the kid. But truth be told, Eron was one cute eleven-year-old. At least, that's what Shelby reminded Tori of every hour they had together.

Rodger scooped up a bit of leftover lasagna and put it in his mouth. It was cold, but cold lasagna is the best.

Chloe pinched her nose. "Ew, what is that?"

"Lasagna…"

"It smells different."

"My mom puts tuna in it and it works surprisingly well. Wanna try some?"

Chloe smacked it away. "Ew! I NEVER eat fish! Never ever, Rodger! You shouldn't either!"

Rodger surrendered. "Okay, okay." He stated calmly. Then he noticed Tori was giggling. "Oh you find that funny?" He smiled. She nodded.

Then, Shelby showed up with her tray of food. Well, fries. Just a lot of fries. She liked fries. "Hey Tori." Tori's laughter faded. Shelby seemed nice at first but she was just too…hyper. And she wouldn't leave Tori alone. Shelby probably thought that she and Tori were BFFs or something just because they sat together in two or three classes. "Hey Rodger. Hey there…"

"Chloe. Chloe Sherayal."

"I'm Shelby. Nice to meet you." She smiled through her braces.

Rodger, unfortunately noticed a familiar face belonging to an old cohort of his who was standing by the door. Last year, Youngblood had attended Casper High Middle School with Rodger. Rodger didn't know what happened to him, until a week ago when he started asking for strange favors.

Rodger stood up and told Chloe, "I'm going to the bathroom." And he walked into the quiet hallway where Youngblood awaited him, the parrot on his shoulder.

"Rawk! Rodger's awesome! Rawk!" The parrot said.

"I am?"

"Yeah. You're so awesome that you're going to give me that girl's phone number."

"What _girl_? And I thought you said you didn't need any more favors." Rodger put his hands on his hips.

Youngblood pointed.

"_Chloe_?"

"Who?"

"The one with the green hair."

"No, not her. I mean the girl sitting across from her. The girl with the blond hair."

"Tori?"

"Sure. What's her phone number?"

"Uh, you're fourteen. She's eleven. I'm pretty sure that's an early stage of pedophilia, Youngblood." Rodger stated. "I'm disappointed in you."

Youngblood scoffed. "This isn't what you think." Rodger was walking away. Youngblood sighed. He knew that girl was a ghost because he bumped into her in the hallway. He needed to get to know her so he could find out how she had managed to come by being ghost. He was looking for a new sidekick anyway, since Rodger had been kind of pushed to his limit. _Today is my lucky day,_ Youngblood thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**It all comes down to a game of chess...sorta ;D**

* * *

***Garth & Renyi***

"This one's a real heavy one." Garth handed a box of disorganized manila folders to Renyi.

Renyi shuffled through the old storage room and moved the folders into the new office room that had just been cleared. Renyi sighed. He had hoped to be used for more interesting things than moving files out of a dusty old storage room.

On the pass, Renyi asked Garth a question out of the blue. You really couldn't blame him for not wanting to hold the question in any longer. "I was in town the day the GIW told everybody about those troublesome monster children."

"I'm not surprised."

"Yeah."

"Lemme guess: you were anxious to get a job here after you saw what great danger we were all in."

"Exactly! It's like you read my mind!" Renyi lied. "I'm so glad I don't have to feel guilty about it anymore now that you know my reasoning. All I've ever wanted was to protect my family. I'm the oldest, so it's my responsibility. So you'll be easier on me because I don't have any experience in this kind of job, right?"

Garth nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Garth half-smiled as he bent down to pick up the next box of files. Garth knew full well that Renyi's friend with blue hair had signed him up for the job long before the video was shown to the townspeople. This meant that Garth had the upper hand on whatever Renyi was planning. And Garth wasn't going to waste this advantage. "I'd like to meet your family sometime. You busy tonight?"

Renyi had a lump forming in his throat. He really didn't want to answer affirmatively. But he couldn't very well say no either—that would look suspicious. "We'll meet you at the Nasty Burger tonight."

"That sounds great."


	23. Chapter 23

**A short, sweet little scene :) enjoy**

* * *

***After School***

Chloe and Tori were waiting for High School to let out as usual. The middle school got out at 3:02 and the high school finished ten minutes later.

Youngblood was watching from inside a classroom window. He waited to see that Rodger wasn't around. "Hello, Tori. You're a friend of Rodger's, right?" Tori was embarrassed, and she looked to Chloe for approval. Chloe nodded, and then so did Tori. That purple mist came out of Tori's mouth again and she shivered. Youngblood smiled in a friendly matter, knowing exactly what that mist was and knowing exactly how to persuade her to believe it was something else. "Sheesh, it's chilly out today. Want my scarf, Tori?"

Tori nodded and he handed her his red scarf.

"You know, I think you and I have a lot in common—" Youngblood started, but was cut off by Chloe tugging Tori's arm.

"We have to go, Renyi's here." Chloe pulled Tori away. Renyi got out of his brown car and waited for the younger girls to join Tyler and Melissa. Renyi noticed Youngblood, and was smart enough not to trust him. Youngblood grimaced. Somehow he knew that Renyi was going to be the protective-older-brother type. Youngblood felt it was best to write Tori out of his plans. For now.

"Why's you pick us up instead of letting us take the bus, Renyi?" Chloe inquired.

"Because we're going out to dinner." Renyi answered. "My colleague, Garth, has asked to meet you all."

Chloe and Tori gasped. "I didn't think we were that important." Chloe replied.


	24. Chapter 24

***Cheer Practice***

"Our team is WHAT? Dynamite!

Our team is WHAT? Dynamite!

Our team is WHAT? Dynamite!"

Cecelia, Paulina, Star, Valerie, Danielle and the other cheerleaders were rehearsing this new routine. So far everybody had been able to pick it up rather quickly, and this was only their second week of the new routine!

"Our team is tick tick tick tick BOOM dynamite!"

Danielle was still struggling with bouncing back up from her middle splits. Cecelia did a perfect backflip. And Paulina did a cartwheel across the group.

"Your team is WHAT? Dynamite!

Your team is WHAT? Dynamite!

Your team is…Hold up, wait a minute,

You ain't go no BOOM in it!"

The chant repeated once more. Danny and Tucker hung out by the bleachers while they were waiting for the girls. When Youngblood flew by in the sky, Danielle and Cecelia were alarmed but it's not like they could do anything about it.

Youngblood was listening to music, totally unaware that his greatest foil was right down there on the bleachers. "Tucker, help." Danny whispered. "Please tell me you have the Fenton thermos?"

"Got it right here." Tucker patted his right pocket.

"Good." Danny ran back into the school building, transformed into Phantom, and then charged at Youngblood, holding the kid in a headlock. Tucker scooped Youngblood up with the thermos before he even had a chance to react. "Well that was easy." Said Danny confidently.

Tucker brushed off his fingers. "Yeah, you're right. Saving the lives of those pretty cheerleaders—all in a day's work for us." Danny laughed. Tucker checked his watch. "Oh shoot! I forgot I had the four o'clock shift today!"

"Run, Tucker, run! I'd fly you, but I gotta stay and take Cecelia and my sister home."

"See ya tomorrow!"

* * *

**I realize I haven't updated in forever, but I'm back now :) wish me luck on my exams today!**


	25. Chapter 25

***Nasty Burger***

The Nasty Burger was anything but a cordial restaurant. It was a fast food place, and also the prime hangout of just about every teen in Amity Park. The place was pretty packed by four o'clock, which was when Garth showed up.

He claimed a booth that could seat four or five comfortably, because he didn't know how big Renyi's family was. "Hey Garth!" Tucker waved as he walked in.

"Pretend like you don't know me." Garth commanded.

"What?"

_I swear, Tucker's a complete idiot sometimes, _Garth thought to himself. He sighed impatiently. "It's very important that these people don't know that I know you."

"Why?"

Garth just wanted to be on the safe side just in case his suspicions were proven true.

It was about twenty after four when Renyi trotted in, followed by four strangers. They had gone home to change into their best clothes because Renyi wanted Garth to think that he came from a more upper class family than a group of orphaned kids. Renyi's eyes instantly hounded out Garth and he stood in front of him. Garth looked up, just in time for Renyi to present, "Tyler Hy, Melissa Jemini, Chloe Sherayal, and Tori Shea."

Garth wasn't surprised at hearing the names Melissa and Tyler, who happened to be new students in Danny's grade too. _My theory was correct,_ Garth thought. "Come, sit down. I think there's room enough."

Garth scooted to the end. Renyi sat next to him. For once in her life, Chloe was quiet as Tori. Chloe, being smarter than she normally leads people to believe, sensed something in the air. Not a chemical, but an emotion. A mood.

Tucker swept by in his usual awkward way. "What will you be ordering today, Mr. Sir?" Tucker asked Garth.

"Sir?!" Garth blurted.

"Well it's not like I know your name, Mr. Sir. You're just another customer!" Tucker snickered.

Garth really wanted to kick Tucker in the shins right now. "I'll have a triple cheeseburger with everything on it." He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay. What can I get for—hey! Tyler and Melissa!" Tucker smiled. "Wassup?"

They smiled at the familiar face. "Nothing much." They said together.

"So this is your family?"

They all nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Tucker Foley: Casper High's most notorious techno geek. What would you all like to eat?"

"I'll take a triple cheeseburger as well, Tucker." Renyi stated.

"I'll have a fruit salad." Chloe said excitedly.

"I'll take the chicken strips." Said Tyler. Melissa nodded at him. "Make that two."

"I'm not hungry." Tori said. She pulled out her sketch book and started doodling.

Everyone at the table began to object, and by the end of the argument, Tucker had written Tori down for a chicken sandwich, a large chocolate milkshake, and a banana split.

"There's something odd about that guy. He's got too much energy." Renyi said.

"I know, right!" Melissa added.

"Do you know him?" Renyi asked.

Garth didn't like to lie. How could he get around answering a direct question? By throwing a question back at Renyi. "Do you know the names of every waiter you've met?"

Renyi looked away.

* * *

**Please review :) thank you! ~Prenn**


	26. Chapter 26

***High School Lunch***

Back at the apartment, Melissa had pretty much dropped the subject of Cecelia making out with Danny Phantom. It had started to annoy everybody, especially Tyler, whenever she tried to bring it up.

It was still eating on her, though. That's why the next day at lunch, "Danny, you didn't see anything _unusual_ going on with Cecelia in the past week, did you?" Melissa asked casually.

Tucker briefly choked on his apple juice. Danielle patted him on the back.

"Such as…?" Danny wondered what the stranger was getting at. He looked Melissa straight in those yellow eyes of hers.

"Melissa thinks she saw something last week. It's no big deal." Tyler said to Cecelia. He had that tone of voice where he conveyed to them that he didn't completely believe it, and then he'd place the blame entirely on Melissa if she was wrong.

"Saw what?" Danielle asked defensively.

"I think…I think I saw Cecelia making out with Danny Phantom." Melissa whispered to Danny Fenton. Tucker was so nervous for Danny's secret that the apple juice shot right out of his mouth and got Danielle wet.

"UGGHH!" She scrambled to the bathroom.

Danny looked downwards at his food, unable to find words.

Melissa stared at Cecelia. "So are you two-timing him? Or…"

"Or what?" Cecelia asked.

"Or is there more to Danny than meets the eye?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "Personally, I think Danny might be a…a _wizard_."

Danny's eyes widened. "What?" He asked in complete shock. "Are you serious right now? I'm not a wizard! I'm just a kid!"

"See, I told you." Tyler insisted. "He's an ordinary guy, just like Tucker, you see."

"Hm. _Just_ a kid?" Melissa eyed each of them suspiciously as Danielle returned from the bathroom.

Cecelia and Danny exchanged a look. Melissa and Tyler had no idea what it meant, but Danny nodded, so Cecelia must have asked permission to do something. Cecelia got out a notebook from her red purse and ripped off a sheet. She wrote down an address and handed it to Tyler, whose heart was pounding. He thought for a moment that she was giving him her phone number. _Like that'll ever happen! She's way out of my league,_ Tyler thought regretfully.

"That's my house address. Meet us there for dinner, say, around five?" Danny invited.

"_Us_?" Tyler and Melissa asked together.

"Myself, these guys, and one other. It's a very exclusive group." Danny said.

"So don't tell anybody, okay?" Cecelia made eye contact with Tyler.

It's possible she picked up on his feelings already and wasn't about to tell him. One never knows with her—sometimes she can be as clueless as her boyfriend. That's one of the countless reasons she and he are so very perfect for each other.

Danny and Cecelia shared a kiss. "And no, I would never _ever_ cheat on my Danny." She kissed him again. He smiled contentedly and put his arm around her.

* * *

**Wow, this one's really short! What a perfect time to announce that I've started posting my rewrite of Daddy's Little Heroes (the one where Vlad steals Danny's kids) and it is EPIC! In case ya couldn't tell, I'm asking you to check it out ;) ~Prenn**


	27. Chapter 27

***After School***

The rest of the day zoomed past, and Melissa and Tyler didn't really remember much of it because all they could think about was this address. On the bus, they met up with Chloe who went on and on about how super amazing her day had been. Melissa mostly tuned it out.

Once they got back to the apartment, it was time to share the news with the others. Melissa told them all to sit down on the couch while she told the story.

Chloe thought it was all "Super fantastic!" While Tori seemed like she couldn't care less.

Renyi seemed very skeptical. "And they just offered us free food?" Was his objection. "And asked for nothing in return?"

"Well…"

"They didn't invite _us_." Tyler corrected. "Only Melissa and I."

Tori groaned.

"No FAIR!" Chloe said as she shot up off the couch.

"Calm down, Chloe." Renyi said.

Melissa knew she just couldn't disappoint them. They were her "cousins" after all. She sighed deeply. "Allright, we'll all go."

"YAY!" Chloe jumped up.

And so, at around four-thirty, they all left for the Fenton house. Since the teens hadn't done much exploring in Amity Park, they relied on Renyi for directions. They all managed to cram into his sloppy little brown car.

"This should be it." Renyi parked across the street from a city house that had a big sign reading "Fenton Works" all the way up top.

Melissa knocked on the door. Danny Fenton opened it. When he saw three strangers with the two people he recognized, he frowned.

Tyler knew he owed him an explanation. "They're all we've got as far as family goes. We're kind of a package deal."

"Cecelia!" Danny called her. She soon appeared. "Cecelia, you're a good judge of character. So tell me. What are you supposed to do if somebody entrusts you with a secret?"

"Keep it." Cecelia replied with understanding. She, too, frowned at Tyler and Melissa for exposing everything.

And then Tori pushed through to get to Danny. "Wait! Don't turn _them_ down, just because _we_ got curious! Please let them in?" Tori begged earnestly. Her purple eyes were so irresistibly sincere.

A little blue mist escaped Danny's mouth when the eleven-year-old got close to him, much in the same way a purple mist escaped hers and she shivered. "I wish it wasn't so cold out." Tori's teeth were chattering.

There was no way for Danny to hide this anymore, especially know that he saw that mist escape her mouth. "Come in." Danny decided. "Quickly."

And so Danny, Chloe, Cecelia, Tyler, Tucker, Tori, Garth, Melissa, Danielle, and Renyi all sat down on scattered sofas and chairs in the living room. Renyi felt awkward the moment he saw Garth.

"I should have guessed." Renyi said. "I can't believe I didn't think of it. You're on _their_ side?"

Garth shrugged. "I wouldn't exactly say there are _sides_ here. But if you're asking if they are my friends, then the correct answer would be yes."

Danny clapped his hands loudly. "We're all here today because…well, because I called a meeting. I believe the topic I am about to bring up is absolutely necessary to discuss." Danny stood up, and turned to Tori. "Are you a ghost?"

Tori was trembling. She didn't know what to do!

"It's okay." Danielle stood up. Rings appeared around her hips and transformed her into a ghost with white hair and green eyes. A similar thing happened with Danny, and he turned into the famous Danny Phantom.

"That mist that came out of your mouth—it's called a ghost sense." Danny explained to the little girl. "It lets you know when another ghost is near." He sat next to her and a blue mist came out of his mouth. "See?"

Chloe laughed lightly. "They're like you, Tori!"

Tori couldn't believe her eyes. She stood up and transformed into her ghostly other half, where she had purple hair and a black, white, and purple suit. "I'm Tori Plasma." She said softly. Danny and Danielle smiled.

"Tori, you're what's called a halfa." Danny explained kindly. "Halfa ghost, halfa girl."

"I think it goes without saying, but I'm gonna say it anyways just to make sure we're all on the same page." Everybody turned to Garth. "You five are some of the kids the GIW saw as threats."

They nodded.

"Well, where's the sixth? I noticed there was another kid that kept popping up in most of the shots."

"Jake?" Melissa gasped quietly.

"The blond kid." Garth made sure.

"Yeah, him." Tyler said. "He died saving the other five of us." He and the rest of his group looked downward into their hands, taking a moment of silence for their beloved friend.

"That's whatcha get for being a hybrid." Tori mumbled. "You get hunted like an animal. No offense, Renyi."

"None taken."

"Hey, Tori's not the only hybrid here—I'm not an ordinary girl either." Melissa said. She muttered a command in Latin and the chair Tucker had been seated on flipped over by itself. "I'm half witch, half human."

"What, so do you all have powers or something?" Cecelia asked.

Renyi transformed into a large gray wolf, and he growled, "Is it really necessary to explain what I am?"

Tyler made the television burn in fire and then extinguished it without leaving so much as an ash trace. "I'm a demon-human hybrid. Don't ask me how it happened, but it did."

"That's pretty good." Garth said. Chloe was the only one left. "What's your power?"

"Oh. I'm a mermaid." She said casually. "Do you have a pool?"

"No." Danny answered.

"Can you bring me a glass of water, then?" Chloe proved herself by doing a few examples of a skill she called waterbending.

"Okay, we've shown you _our_ powers. Since you didn't freak out, it's logical to assume that you three are also…unique." Renyi turned human again.

Cecelia stood up. She put her hand on the floor and made all of the lights in the house flicker on and off rapidly. And then she shot the lamp with a small lightning bolt to turn it on. "When I destroyed an invention my father built, the explosion turned part of my natural energy into electricity. I don't exactly know what to call myself, but here I am."

Everybody clapped.

"You're special that's what you are." Danny hugged her.

"Aw thanks. You too."

Next, the focus turned to Tucker. "I don't have any powers." He said, a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Gee, that must suck." Chloe said.

Tucker bit his lip.

Last but not least, it was Garth's turn to impress. "I've got dragon powers. From an amulet that accidentally fused inside me." He took them outside, where he transformed into a medium-sized brown dragon in front of their very eyes. When he transformed back into human form, he received a high-five from Renyi, who understood what it was like to transform into an animal.

Once they all got back inside the house, it was time to pop the big question. "So, are you guys interested in…joining Team Phantom?"

"No." Said a blunt voice.

"What?" Tyler yelled, turning to face Renyi. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say." Renyi answered, a frown maintaining. "We cannot afford to get involved with _this_. Not with—"

"Renyi." Chloe spoke up, looking strictly at their leader. "We are joining. There's absolutely no reason for us not too!"

"Yes, there is." He persisted. "The GIW and the other government agencies all want our hides. And I have no intention of staying here long enough for them to find us."

"Just hang on a second here! I've been working for the Guys in White for _three years_! They've got absolutely no clue what to do. And even if they did have a clue, they'd rarely make the right choice." Garth joined the argument.

"We have connections to people on the inside." Cecelia added. "Valerie's father works for them too. And so did mine, once upon a time."

Danny snickered. "As if Valerie's ever going to do anything for us."

Cecelia turned around. "I know my best friend. She always makes the right choice when it really comes down to it."

Danny laughed. "I thought after all these times she's let you down that you finally gave up on her."

"Yeah, I thought _I _was your best friend." Danielle elbowed her. "Just kidding."

Cecelia curled up and went silent.

"I was really enjoying it here." Tori stated, sounding like she was almost in tears. "I'm tired of running and hiding. This may be our big chance to fight back."

"And I'm NOT leaving." Melissa yelled, her eyes glowing orange. "And I want to see you try and stop me! I AM joining Team Phantom!"

"Melissa." Renyi growled, his dark brown eyes glowing slightly as well. "Don't question me."

"Why not?" Melissa continued, standing on her tiptoes to try and stare into his eyes. "All you do is boss us around and make our decisions for us!"

"I practically had to bribe you to even consider us attending school, Renyi." Tyler said. "Here in Amity Park, we can live normal lives."

"We're not normal." He snapped.

The rest of the group stared, watching their friends yell at each other. This had happened once before. But it was when Tyler and Melissa refused to let Tori die in a car crash, ignoring Renyi's command and saving their friend.

Renyi just glared, an answer unknown to him. How could he reply to that? How could he reply to several kids younger than him who have frequently complained about wanting normal things? And now, they had that in their hands. From their point of view, Renyi was trying to take it away. He knew it too. But the thing they wanted they would never be able to have; whether or not Renyi was there to take it from them.

So, Renyi did the only thing he could think of. "Pack your bags," he told her, returning his eyes to the normal dark brown. "We leave Amity Park in the morning."

"NO!" Tori cried, looking distraught.

"I am _not_ leaving!" Chloe stated, saying more than a frail whisper.

"I'm staying here." Melissa agreed, crossing her arms.

"And you're free to go on your own will." Tyler began, finally calming down. "But we _will_ stay here."

Renyi looked at the other members of the group, now very unsure how to approach this. "How?" He suddenly asked. "There's no way you could pay for the apartment on your own. What about gas for the car? None of you know how to drive. What about cooking? None of you can cook."

"We own property in the ghost zone." Danielle interjected.

"There is one big giant bedroom with six beds. But if you move in and add your beds, there will be room for _all_ of us." Cecelia was especially looking to Renyi when he said that.

"Let's do it!" Chloe grinned.

Renyi scoffed. "Do what you want. I'm out. Obviously you've found a new leader who's better, faster, stronger, and smarter than I am." He slammed the door on his way out of the house.

"I…" Melissa began, hoping something would just slip off her tongue. She smiled brilliantly. "I don't know what to say, except, well, thanks!" She hugged Cecelia. All of a sudden, Melissa didn't think girly girls were so bad. All she really needed was to meet one who didn't treat her mean.

"So we can go?" Tori smiled a smile of joy. "Right now?"

"Just hang on a second, ladies, how on earth do you think we're going to transport all the furniture from the apartment into the lair?" Tyler was the voice of reason.

"We'll be helping you, of course." Danielle said.

"I got an idea, if anyone cares." Tucker announced. Everybody looked to him, ready to listen. "Okay first off I need to know who all can fly."

Danny, Danielle, Garth, Tori and Melissa raised their hands.

"I can, but only with a really _really_ strong spell. I haven't mastered it yet…" Melissa confessed.

"That's ok." Tucker assured the girl.

Garth coughed. "What we're going to do first, is have Melissa, Tyler, Chloe, and Tori go back to their apartment with myself, Danielle and Danny and pack everything up. Cecelia and Tucker will make room for your things in the Team Phantom lair."

"We'll get to your house via the Specter Speeder in Danny's basement." Cecelia added.

"Cecelia and I can ride back and forth in the Speeder while it's carrying all of your stuff. Tyler and Chloe can come with us and help unload." Tucker said.

"And everybody else can fly, so they'll be carrying the remainder of your things during their trip to the lair." Cecelia finished the plan.

"Excellent work, you guys!" Danny hugged Tucker, his best friend.

"Let's go now! Now!" Chloe insisted.

"Allright then." Danny said. "Meeting adjourned."

It didn't take long for Cecelia and Tucker to arrive at the lair. They had a neighbor, an idiotic magician ghost named Perniculous who was out watering his plants and stuffs as the three walked past him. Perniculous waved, and Cecelia and Tucker waved back.

Immediately Tucker looked to Cecelia for what to do, because he himself was not a leader. And so, Cecelia immediately took charge. "The first thing we need to do is squish all the beds together so there's room." You can only imagine what it's like to rearrange these beds!

Cecelia was straining, which Tucker could see. "Need some help?"

"Thanks." Said Cecelia with a sigh of relief. "My arms really aren't that strong." She laughed nervously.

"Don't feel bad. Neither are mine. But I bet the two of us can do it!"

"Yeah!"

Three of the beds were queen-sized, and the other three were twin beds.

Tucker and Cecelia took a few steps back to look at their work. There was barely a foot of space between the beds now.

"Let's only hope they've got bunk beds." Cecelia remarked.

"Or else we're screwed!" Tucker jested. Just then, his stomach growled. "Golly, I sure could go for some cheeseburgers right now!"

"We gotta get back to work, Tuck." Cecelia said.

"Just hang on a second. How about letting our five-star chef make a meal for everybody, hm?"

Cecelia sighed. "I'm _not_ a chef. I'm not even that good at cooking. You're just looking at me because you know that with my powers I can whip up a hot meal fast."

"Pretty much." Tucker said.

"It's not gonna taste very good…"

"Excuses, excuses."

She sighed in surrender. "I'll go see what's in the fridge." Cecelia scurried off to the kitchen.

Well, it was the area of the lair with the fridge, sink, stove and counters. Basically the layout of the place was only three rooms. The first room is the one seen upon entering the house. The left side of the room serves as the living room, in which three sofas are placed all around a coffee table and a fireplace.

The right side of the room has a tiled floor and serves as the kitchen. Two of the counters have barstools beneath then and serve as an eating place. And then in the middle of the large open room is a dining table meant for six.

There were various chairs gathered around it. Three foldy chairs came from a set, one office chair, and two proper dining chairs. They had to make due. Even if it wasn't perfect, it was still home because everyone pitched in to make it work. There's only one bathroom here in the lair, but it is large, and has two sinks, two toilets, and a shower and a tub. So it's a bit like a locker room.

All the ceilings in the place are approximately twenty-five feet high, so there's lots of room to fly around. It's a very nice, open lair. As for the backyard, there's not much of one on this island. There's about four meters of backyard. So all that's really out there is a pair of old lounge chairs and the grill which Cecelia was working on.

Cecelia was hot-grilling six hamburgers and eight hot dogs. The grill wasn't even on; she was practicing using her electrical power to cook them. Some of the meats came out charred and others came out perfect. Well, it was a work in progress. She'd start over until she got them all perfect. She wouldn't settle for anything less.

* * *

At last! A nice long section! I'm pretty glad I didn't divide the book up into chapters actually. Writing in sections is DA BEST!


	28. Chapter 28

**Merry Christmas! Here's a Danny section for you all :)**

* * *

***Danny***

On Danny's side of things, he, Garth and Danielle were carrying their new friends. Danny had Tyler, Danielle had Melissa, and Garth had Chloe. Tori flew in front of them and gave directions.

When they entered the apartment, they all discovered that Renyi's things were gone. The only item of his that remained was his bed, and that's only because it was a bunk shared with Tyler. Now began the scramble. Tyler brought out all the suitcases from the closet, as well as anything they could use to carry their things. Melissa even resorted to using plastic bags. Chloe and Tori fetched their old purses. And everybody had at least one backpack and bookbag to stuff things in.

And so, they stripped the house in record time: just a few minutes over an hour. Every blanket, every headband, and every shoe fit neatly into its carrying case. There were dozens of them piled up on the couches and next to them on the floor.

"Well, they should be here any minute now." Danny said.

It was about a ten minute wait, until Tucker arrived outside with the Specter Speeder. Everybody took a load and heaped it into the Speeder. "We'll have to make a second trip with the furniture." Tucker said. And so they did. It took all afternoon and into the night before they finally sat down to eat the feast Cecelia had fixed.

The dining table now had nine chairs gathered around it, which is where everyone sat to eat. Cecelia and Danielle served the plates. Danielle reheated the cookies she had made yesterday. Garth got the salad out of the fridge, took some for himself, and offered it to anyone who wanted some. Tucker dived straight for the barbecue potato chips, which he had to share with Tyler. Clo chomped right through three hot dogs before she was full.

"Somebody's going to need to go out for groceries." Danielle announced just as everyone was finishing up.

"Yup. This is the last of the salad right here." Garth scraped the bottom of the bowl.

"I volunteer." Danny said.

"Why don't we _all_ go? They need to learn how to come by groceries in the ghost zone." Garth suggested. "Any opposed?"

Tyler laughed. "What is it? There's like, a special supermarket here, what?"

"Actually, yes." Garth said stoically.

Everybody piled into the Specter Speeder. And gosh, was it cramped in there!

"Scoot over." Tyler said to Tucker.

"There's no room!" Tucker said for the fifth time.

Danielle drove. She, Cecelia and Danny sat in front. Everybody else piled in back. They parked at a large, blue and green building with a big white sign and red letters reading Murky Market. The joint looked just like a supermarket! All sorts of ghosts were floating around, driving shopping carts full of food and whatnot.

Garth, Danny and Cecelia pushed the three carts.

"Everything we buy has to fit into these three carts only." Garth instructed. "So don't waste the space by filling it up with junk."

Everybody spread out among the store. Tucker found himself a beautiful ham and about six bags of different chips. Garth picked out the sirloin and some salmon, but Chloe warned him against buying the fish because she'd never eat it.

Danny found the group some pasta and tomato soup and sauces. There were a gazillion noodles to choose from and he ended up choosing lasagna and those really cute little ones that look like bowties.

Tyler discovered all things cheese—cheese slices, cheese bread, shredded cheese, and many more. Tori was in love with the lunchables the moment she saw them. She selected, like, twelve different types. Melissa really didn't know what to buy. So she decided to throw in a box of cookies with purple frosting and bat wing sprinkles. They all met in the checkout line. Luckily, the three carts were not overflowing.

"Gee, I hope you have enough money to buy all this stuff." Tyler remarked. He honestly didn't believe that Team Phantom had any real amount of cash on them. And he was right.

Garth shrugged. "Food in the ghost zone is free."

Tyler gaped, wide-eyed in shock. "You're joking."

"No, he's telling the truth." Danny said with a smile. "But what Garth forgot to mention was that everything here is free to _ghosts_. And that is why it has to be a _ghost_ who checks this stuff out of the market."

Tyler, Cecelia, Melissa and Chloe went out of the market, leaving little Tori with Danny, Danielle and Garth.

"Why do I have to stay?" Tori peered up at them.

"Because you're half-ghost, hon." Danielle started loading the food through the line. The checkout ghost scanned everything, probably to keep track of all the items in the store and what was leaving. Tori could've sworn that old ghost lady was giving her the evil eye as they walked out of the store.

"Most ghosts aren't friendly, so you have to keep the taking to the minimum when around them." Garth said to Tori.

"But I wasn't—"

"I know. I'm just warning you for future reference."

It took all ten of them to heap everything into the Speeder. By the time everything was all unloaded into the two large fridges in the lair, it was nearing midnight. It was time to hit the hay.

In the big bedroom, there were five dressers and one large-walk-in closet. During the move, the girls had transferred all their clothes to the closet and the boys occupied a dresser each with all of their clothes. The boys' shoes were inside the fifth dresser, which was the one that came from the apartment. The girls' shoes and all accessories resided within the depths of the closet. It was the fairest way to keep things organized.

Everybody had their own bed and they all went to sleep in record time. It was a long day, and they were all exhausted. The thing is, they all still had school tomorrow so there was going to be a big rush in the morning.

* * *

**Please leave a comment, thanks :)**


	29. Chapter 29

***Larrow***

"Interesting," Larrow muttered, as he remembered his brief encounter with the four strange children. Hybrids are rare, and quite unheard of. Befriending them would certainly be a great tactic. That way he could see into their lives more clearly, and find a way to turn them on Danny Phantom.

The boy, Tyler, he was a demon. A blue fire demon. Eh, those were common. It was Tyler's mind that attracted Larrow to the boy.

Larrow, though, still had a job to do. Not only that, he now discovered the identity of another halfa, Tori. However, she was only eleven. And she had no idea how to use her powers. Larrow was good at waiting. He just didn't like to do it.

"Larrow." A voice sounded. The way most psychic Tossi communicate is through the mind. Larrow could hear his best friend Wenn's voice loud and clear. "I know you've had enough time to conjure up a plan. So I'd like to hear what it is."

"I have. And it has to do with those kids. It'd be better said in person. I'll be right over."

"If it's that serious." Wenn ended the communication.

Over the distance between the Tossi realm and the human realm, hearing thoughts was very difficult. The Tossi realm had a great shield about it, so that human thoughts were blocked out and the Tossi could go about their lives in a sort of tranquility.

So Wenn had a great deal of difficulty speaking to Larrow because he was in the Tossi realm at the moment.

Larrow decided not to tell Niki about this meeting. He smiled slyly, taking off running towards the mansion. It didn't take long, considering it was just half a mile from where he had been resting at. And, without knocking, Larrow entered.

Wenn and Vlad were already waiting in the little conference room, ready to discuss this. However, Wenn looked like he knew that the info his comrade was bringing in would be a major disappointment.

"What is it you had to report to me so soon?" Vlad demanded, not even turning to look at the new Tossi.

"It's about the hybrids." He started off small, wanting to reveal the big stuff for later.

"They're not that big of a deal." Wenn said after hearing Larrow's thoughts more clearly.

Larrow grinned, placing the small television screen on the table. He flipped it on, letting his boss and acquaintance view the pair showing off their powers. By the end of it, Vlad just looked confused.

"So?" Vlad seemed unimpressed. "They have powers. Big. Deal. Our main focus is on eliminating Danny Phantom and his team."

"But what would happen, should these two teams align?" Larrow put the question on the table, forcing Vlad to think deeper into this. "That's right. _Danny's team would double in size._" Larrow could sense Vlad's big fear.

This fear was gnawing away at Vlad and keeping him up at night. He would never outright say it, but he was getting older, and Danny was getting stronger, so it was becoming increasingly hard to defeat him and his team.

Especially if the team assimilated the additional members, the merger would only make them a stronger, more serious threat to everything Vlad—and Wenn—had been working to accomplish. It wasn't like Larrow would get out scotch free either. He'd have to deal with Team Phantom's new members just as much as the next Tossi.

Perhaps even more.

Wenn didn't reply, just leaning back in his seat and kicking his feet up.

Larrow's grin widened as he pulled up a seat for himself, sitting down in it. "Well, it seems to me like you're a little _afraid_ of what might turn out." Larrow could see exactly what Vlad was thinking.

Vlad glared at the boys. His hands were shaking a little. He couldn't make them stop. His lower lip even twitched a bit. "If you're so inclined, I suppose it wouldn't hurt the plan to get them out of the way." Vlad's voice was more like an order than asking for a favor. "Think up a way to split them up so that Danny is at his most vulnerable. That's when we can integrate Cirth into the plan."

Cirth was Vlad's own creation—a clone of Danny Phantom himself. Only, Cirth was much younger. Everybody was quiet when Cirth came into the room on cue.

Larrow stared at the boy. Only a short while ago, Cirth had the appearance of a twelve-year-old boy. Now he looked full-grown; about seventeen. Larrow smiled evilly. He clapped slowly. "Marvelous, just marvelous. He looks _exactly_ like Danny Fenton. He'll definitely come in handy."


	30. Chapter 30

***Lair***

Cecelia and Danielle would be the first ones to awaken since they were morning people. Around 5:40 Cecelia jumped into the shower and Danielle used the shower in the bathtub. So they were all squeaky clean as they took their time fixing their hair. There was plenty of time before everybody got up, so they put on some lotion and did the laundry (washer and dryer were in the hallway next to the bedroom door) and finished just in time to start breakfast.

Cecelia immediately added frozen waffles to the three toasters. Danielle used the stove to cook four pans of French toast. While the waffles were cooking, Cecelia got out the maple syrup and the butter, and cut up a few strawberries and put them in a bowl. There was so much time to make everything absolutely fantastic.

Normally this extra time would have been filled up with training and exercising via treadmill, punching bag or combat exercises. But today was a special day. They'd start the training tonight.

There was an alarm clock between Danny and Cecelia's beds that had been set to go off at six. And anybody who still tried to get some shuteye after six was dragged out of bed by their feet, courtesy of Garth. This caused a lot of complaining, especially from Tyler and the younger girls.

Tyler, Chloe, Tori, and Melissa gathered around the bathroom arguing about who gets to shower first. Danielle taped a schedule to the door. It read: Girls 6:00-6:45, Boys: 6:45-7:05.

"Yee-haw!" Chloe, Tori, and Melissa high-fived on their way into the bathroom.

"That's just not fair! Girls get 45 minutes and boys only get 20?" Tyler was outraged.

"First of all, there are more girls here, and secondly, we need time to do our hair and stuff. You guys have short hair and it won't take you nearly as long to shower." Danielle explained as she entered the bathroom to get ready.

"It's true." Danny said to Tyler. "It's actually a pretty good schedule."

Tucker nodded in agreement. "You'll get used to living with girls, don't worry."

"And where are your parents during all the time you spend here?" Tyler folded his arms.

"Mine just think I stay over at Danny's house a lot." Tucker said. "Which, technically I am, but not in the way they're thinking. And Danny's parents are as clueless as he is, if not worse."

Danny nodded. "And as for Garth, I think he mentioned that his parents live in one of the Dakotas…can't remember which one. Not like it matters, or makes a difference cuz they're both so far away from Colorado."

"And Cecelia's dad, what happened to him? I forgot." Tucker shook his head.

"He works. Like, a lot. A _lot_ a lot. And when he's not officially at work, he's on a business trip." Danny said. "And you, Tyler?"

"Well, to be honest I don't know what happened to my parents. As soon as I was old enough to walk and talk, they let me go off on my own. They never really told me their names so it's not like I could ever track them down or anything. They just told me that my name was Tyler. I saw the name Hy in this Greek mythology article online several years ago and thought it was cool, so that's what I go by."

"And what about the rest of ya?" Tucker asked, referring to Chloe, Renyi, Melissa and Tori.

"Well, Renyi's parents live on a nice quiet ranch house in Italy. Chloe came from the salty Baltic Sea and was carried to America in a cyclone during the witch wars. Tori was just your average American kid until she got into a car crash. Melissa and I insisted that the group take her to our friend who was a doctor. Tori ended up a halfa by accident. And as for Melissa, she was born a witch and grew up in an orphanage until one day she decided to run away."

"That's quite the tale." Tucker commented.

"We have similar stories." Danny said.

"I'd love to hear them over a nice hot breakfast."

Breakfast was eaten slowly and casually, so everybody got to relax before school.

"Danny, don't your parents ever notice that the Specter Speeder is gone?" Tyler asked.

"You'd be surprised how little my parents notice. They think a ghost keeps stealing it." Danny said.

"And they're right." Garth said. Everybody laughed.

Once they were all changed into their school clothes, Tucker drove the Specter Speeder back into the Fenton house where he parked it. Then the team all walked to school together.

"This is waaaay better than taking the bus!" Chloe squealed.

Already, the group of nine was close. It was as if they had become one team. They were sorta like a family now.

* * *

**Review please :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey :D wanna leave a review for me? Wish me luck as i [hopefully] become the junior homecoming princess this year! WOHOOO soooo excited! Enjoy a short cute little chappie!**

* * *

***Cecelia***

Cecelia lived with her father Mortimer in an average-sized home in the suburbs. It was two stories high. The walls were made of various woods, giving the house a very outdoorsy scent.

This morning at breakfast, Cecelia decided to call Valerie. The two used to be very close-knit, but had slipped apart as they went their separate ways in life. Valerie seemed to prefer fighting alone.

"Hey Valerie. How are things going with Bob?" Cecelia said.

"Better than I could have predicted. He's still in love with me. Can you believe it?" Valerie sounded almost lighthearted.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"What?"

"With him. I'm glad that you don't regret anything."

Valerie's line was silenced, but Cecelia expected as such. Cecelia had a way of getting people to admit things to themselves, even if they never admitted it to others.

"Maybe you will come 'round and sit with us at lunch today?"

No answer.

"Talk to ya later, Val." Cecelia ended the conversation.


	32. Chapter 32

***High School***

That's right, it's almost the end of October by now. The element of Halloween had crashed all the stores and invited itself to the decorations around town.

Danny, Tyler, Cecelia, Melissa and Tucker were walking to first period together. Danny wavered and said, "Meet ya in a bit. I've gotta take a wiz." He stepped into a bathroom. Two of the stalls were occupied. When Danny wasn't looking, Cirth emerged from one of the stalls and overshadowed Danny. Cirth was only just a duplicate of the original, so he couldn't stay in there for long.

Larrow emerged from the second stall, and used his psychic powers to make Danny relax so that it would be easier for Cirth to take control. "Hurry up." Larrow said stealthily. He teleported to the Tossi realm.

Cirth, now in full control of Danny's body, casually wiped his wet hands after washing. Then, he walked down the hall until he found the class with Cecelia and Tucker in it. Cirth sat down right next to Cecelia.

"Hey Danny. We're learning about quadratic functions so you might wanna take notes." Tucker said.

Cirth ignored the geek and went straight for Cecelia. "You know, Cecelia, with everything I'm dealing with now…er, I dunno how to say this. Never mind." He turned around, a sly smile on his face.

"Wait, what were you going to say?" She pleaded.

"I was going to tell you that I don't think—I don't think….that I have time for a girlfriend right now."

Cecelia gasped, heartbroken. Where had this come from?! "I didn't know you felt that way." She looked downward, almost in tears.

_Yes, yes! It's working! This'll be Team Phantom's biggest distraction yet,_ Cirth thought. "Well I do. Don't you? I mean, be honest with yourself. Taking on these new members is definitely _not_ an easy task. Don't you think life would be a lot easier if we could drop our relationship and only focus on the team for a while? I mean, we wouldn't stay single forever. You know what I mean."

Cecelia was too heartbroken to even think of much else. She always trusted Danny like a good little girl, which meant she always believed him to be right. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. "We're over." She put her head down.

Tucker was shocked. He turned around slowly, "Danny…?"

Danny waved for Tucker to be quiet. Tyler was coming over, and based on what Larrow had told Cirth, Cirth knew Tyler was going to make his mood. Now the big question was: would it cause Team Phantom more conflicts of Danny didn't react to Tyler's flirting with his girlfriend?

Tyler knelt beside Cecelia's desk. "What's wrong?" His voice was but a barely audible whisper.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Cecelia's voice was breaking up.

Tyler looked at Danny, who was actually engrossed in the lesson now and taking notes and all that. Then, Tyler's eyes met Tucker's and Tucker shook his head sadly and mouthed, "They broke up."

Tyler nodded. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

Cecelia nodded, though still not looking up.

Tyler took a risk here and held on to her hand. "Do you need me to stay or can I go?"

Cecelia didn't answer.

"I'll just stay then."

Cirth's work was well-done. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked the teacher. Now all Cirth had to do was wait for Larrow to show up.

Larrow popped in. "How did it go?"

"Quite well actually. Now all you have to do is make Danny think that this was his decision."

"That's so very hard, my little halfa friend." Larrow raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound easy."

"And you sound like a wimp. Now get me out of here."

"Uhm, you're the ghost. Don't you, er, walk out of him or…something?"

"I can't." Cirth was straining. "He's by far more powerful than me."

"I'll knock him out then." Larrow said reluctantly. He touched the boy's forehead and he passed out. Larrow caught the body and swung it over his shoulder.

Cirth phased out easily. "Now what do we do?"

"There." Larrow said. "Danny now has the memory of ending the relationship on his own free will."

"Excellent." Cirth grinned.

"And FYI, I've just…consulted with the principal and enrolled myself in the junior class." Larrow said proudly. "That's awesome, isn't it?"

Cirth scoffed. "You're a year younger than them."

Larrow laughed. "Think anyone will notice?"

"Nope." Cirth gave Larrow a fist pound. "Humans are stupid, don'tcha know." And like that, he took off.

Larrow commanded Danny to awaken, but didn't stick around long enough for the ghost hybrid to come to. If that had been so, Danny would have blasted the Tossi to kingdom come.

"What? Where? Oh my gosh, did I just crash in here? In the bathroom? Ohh." Danny moaned, and massaged his sore forehead. He went back to class, feeling hurt when he looked at Cecelia.

And then, he remembered what he'd done. He looked away, slumped down in his seat, and texted Danielle.

***Larrow***

"I counted on you to create discord in young Danny's life." Vlad said to Larrow, Cirth, and Wenn. "And you have succeeded." He grinned. "What is it you want as a reward?"

"If ever you should trap Team Phantom, I would like to have Danielle." Wenn stated.

"And I want Cecelia." Larrow smiled.

Cirth laughed. "Like they'd ever go for you!"

"If they have no other choice, they would." Wenn smacked Cirth upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Now, Larrow, did you—"

"Yes. I'm now an official student of Casper High School."

"As official as I am." Wenn remarked under his breath.

"Good. Good." Vlad patted the boys on the back.

* * *

**Comment Please :D**


	33. Chapter 33

***After School***

It's Halloween night. School was over. All of the sports practices and extracurriculars had been cancelled due to this obscenely cold weather Amity Park had been experiencing. No, seriously, it had snowed just last night. Granted, it was only a few flakes which soon melted away, but a dreary, eerie frost loomed over the world as they knew it.

It was currently below freezing. So, naturally, Team Phantom couldn't wait to get into the ghost zone and…warm up. Tori rubbed her hands together.

"Can someone turn on the heat, please?" Garth commended.

"My lips are chapped." Chloe announced.

"Well don't lick them!" Tyler insisted.

"Here." Cecelia unzipped her purse and pulled out some lipstick. "I've always got some."

"Thanks."

"Are we still going trick or treating?" Melissa piped up.

"Psh, not around Amity Park we're not." Danny said.

Melissa bit her lip.

"But once we get into the ghost zone, well, you'll see."

"Tucker, don't get her hopes up. The ghost zone will look nothing different than it did this morning." Cecelia stated.

Tucker, Danny, Garth and Danielle all snickered.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, the six of you have never seen the ghost zone on Halloween." Garth explained. "They go all out. Even the little ghost children. There isn't any school on Halloween because everybody's decorating for tonight."

Cecelia and Chloe gasped, then squealed because they had the exact same gasp.

"What's happening tonight?" Tyler inquired.

"You'll see." The Fentons said together.

Danny and Danielle walked into the house and saw that their parents were home. Maddie was actually cooking a meal for once, and Jack was reading a Halloween dessert magazine. Danny figured it was about time to introduce his parents to their new friends.

"Hi honey!" Maddie smiled as her son walked in.

"You're gonna be eating at your own house for once, eh?" Jack joked.

Danny and Danielle pretended to laugh. Under normal circumstances, they would have just taken the Speeder to school. Then after school was over, flown everybody home in the Speeder and phased right into the house, down to the basement, and through the portal right under Jack's nose.

"Mom, dad, Danny and I would like to introduce a couple of friends. Some of which you may already know."

"Come on, guys." Danny whispered.

Slowly, Cecelia stepped into the kitchen.

"Well golly I remember her! She's your _girlfriend_, Danny!" Jack announced loudly. "You don't gotta introduce her again!"

Danny's and Cecelia's hearts both throbbed when Jack said the word "girlfriend". Cecelia looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Come on, Tori." Chloe whispered. She was holding Tori's hand and the two of them waved to Danny's parents. "I'm Chloe and this is Tori. We're friends of Danny's."

"I'm going next." Melissa said from behind the wall.

"Fine." Tyler said.

Melissa curtseyed in front of Danny's parents. "I'm Melissa Jemini."

Tyler walked out next, with his hands in his pockets and his hood and scarf together covering half his face. "I'm Tyler." He mumbled.

Garth walked out.

"You know Garth, right?" Danielle asked, and received a nod.

"Everybody, meet my really cool parents—Jack and Maddie Fenton." Danny waved his hand. He received varied replies.

Maddie and Jack were dumbfounded. "That's quite a group." She remarked, wide-eyed.

"Danny, I didn't think you had that many friends!" Jack slapped his son on the back. Danny groaned in pain. "Good job, son!"

"Yeah, he's pretty popular." Danielle smiled.

"I, uh, don't know how we're going to make room for you all at the table, but I'll find a way. Yeah." Maddie kept her smile.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to impose." Tyler said quickly.

"More for me then."

"JACK!" Maddie gasped. "These children need to be fed! They're only skin and bone!" She was specifically looking at Chloe and Tori when she said that.

Tucker looked down at his belly and patted his pudge. "But my waist is getting bigger."

"And I'm losing mine." Chloe said.

"Eat, eat." Maddie insisted. "Jack, Danny, go on and fetch us some more chairs."

After everyone had eaten dinner and the Halloween cookies Maddie had made, Danny snuck down to the basement to fetch the Specter Speeder.

That was Cecelia's cue to say, "Well we really must be getting home now."

Then everyone snapped to it with, "Goodbye!" "Look at the time!" "Delicious meal, thanks for having us!" and "Goodnight!"

Danielle went down to the basement in the commotion of everybody exiting to the frigid outside. Danielle jumped into the Speeder. "I'm ready." She closed the door.

Danny turned on intangibility mode and flew outside where they picked up the other seven kids. "Wohoo!" Everyone cheered as Danny drove the Speeder right through the portal.

"WHOA!" Most of the group was in awe, except for Danny and Tucker who had seen it before. The ghost zone had evolved into a virtual Halloween town. Ghosts were dressed in costumes even scarier than their natural looks. Homes were decorated in cobwebs and slathered in green goop. The island of the walking dead had a bunch of empty grave plots. Kids were flying around from house to house.

"Okay, who wants to go out trick or treating?" Danny asked. "Can I get a show of hands?"

"ME!" Everyone said. Garth chuckled.

The first house they went to passed out real eyeballs as candy. All the girls (except for Melissa) screamed and like totally freaked out. Tyler put his arm around Cecelia, which, Danny noticed unfortunately. And thank goodness he didn't say anything.

The next house tried to pass off candied spiders as a local dessert, but the team turned it down. "Where are we going to get some _real_ candy?" Asked Tucker as his stomach rumbled. "I'm craving some sugar."

"Hm, Perniculous might be the only one giving out human-edible candy this year." Danielle stated. "He told me he even went to the trouble to make it into an elaborate haunted house."

"How come you guys knew all this stuff and didn't tell me?" Cecelia asked Garth.

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

Perniculous lived in one of the four so-called apartments on the same island that Team Phantom lived in. Perniculous was one of the team's only neighbors—the other two being a pair of ghost twins who never seemed to be around anymore. The fourth apartment had always been empty.

"That's so cool." Tori whispered to Chloe.

"I know!" She and Cecelia squealed.

Perniculous's apartment was the same size as Team Phantom's, if not, then it was only a few square feet smaller. The plants the Perniculous had been taking care of all year round had been smothered in blood and bugs. Rats scurried around.

Tucker yelped. Melissa flinched. Tori changed into ghost form where she could float. Chloe and Cecelia screamed and hugged each other. Danielle jumped up and Tucker caught her. "Ooh, I got a great idea!" Danielle jumped onto Tucker's back without giving him a chance to refuse. "Piggy back ride!"

"Fine." Said the techno geek reluctantly.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Perniculous emerged, hovering, and dressed in his magician costume. Every ghost who had ever met the guy knew that him doing a magic trick would be the scariest thing in the world. "Who dares to enter first?" He asked with a smile. "You there, big fella." He pointed to Garth.

"Me?" Garth mouthed.

"Yes, you. Lead the way for your team." Perniculous held the door for them. Team Phantom walked straight into a black-lighted room with glowing goop on the walls. The floor was moving. Perniculous pulled out a giant scythe from his closet. "I kill you now."

Everybody screamed, even Danny, who knew that Perniculous had just borrowed the scythe from a Reaper.

This set them all running through the house. Cecelia and Chloe held hands as they ran away. Tori was too scared to move. "Take my hand!" Cecelia called and together they made a run for it.

Tucker followed Danielle into the kitchen while Perniculous chased Danny and Garth through the tomb room. Melissa hid in one of the coffins. Danielle crouched under the dining table and pulled Tucker under with her. They held the table cloth closed with their hands, hoping and praying that no one would find them

Tyler found an old, dusty organ and started pressing keys. Playing came naturally to him, as he soon discovered. Much to his great distaste, the sound attracted Perniculous, who swung his scythe at him.

Tyler yelped and made a run for the hallway. When he ran past the closet, he was pulled in by a warm hand. That felt good on his icy, pale arm. "Cecelia? Chloe? Tori?"

"Shh!" Cecelia shut the door. Chloe put her hand over Tyler's mouth.

"We're not gonna make it!" Tyler's speech was muffled.

Perniculous floated by. Due to his X-Ray vision, he could see them. But he decided to pass them up and go back to Danny, who was standing right there. "Oof!" Perniculous pushed Danny to the floor.

Garth saved Danny just in time. Perniculous would have (fake) chopped him right in two. Garth and Danny looked everywhere for somebody else.

They started flipping over coffins till they found Melissa, and next they found Tucker and Danielle (kissing) under the table. "Where are the others?" Tucker asked, wiping the pink lipstick stains off his lips so that his scandal wouldn't be that obvious.

"I dunno, but we've gotta search every room. Come on, you sissies." Garth said. He started opening doors until they found the closet where Tyler and the girls were. Chloe, Cecelia and Tori were all holding onto Tyler. He was enjoying that, but it had to end.

It ended as soon as all nine of them passed the exit door into Perniculous's backyard. "Whadya know? You all made it out alive!" Perniculous relaxed. "Well? What did you think? Did you enjoy my performance?"

"It was fun." Danny stated, wincing and predicting Perniculous's overreaction.

"Oh! Thank you! I try my best!" Perniculous did a flip in the air. "Goodbye now!"

Team Phantom went back into the Speeder and Danny parked it in front of their own apartment. "It's good to be home." Garth stated.

"That was the best Halloween ever!" Chloe said.

"I know right!" Cecelia agreed.


	34. Chapter 34

***Chloe***

"Did we just watch what I think we watched?" Chloe asked, turning to look at Rodger, her first friend. Some boys had just kicked around some kid in the sixth grade, and the sixth-grader had let them. "We should've done something!"

Rodger rolled his eyes, folding his arms and huffing. "You don't want to mess with Blake," he informed, talking about the burette who had done the bullying. "If you do, he'll make sure you pay."

"He can't hit a girl." Chloe deadpanned. "Besides, if he tried to touch me, I betcha he'll go running for the hill. I may be able to take him. But I know for a fact that Renyi would kick his butt to the next city if he found out that jerk even touched me."

"Who's Renyi?"

"My, er, friend."

"I thought you told me he was your cousin!"

Chloe's face went hot. "He's my cousin…_and_ my friend."

"You'd have your friend solve your problems? Blake would use that against you, you know."

"Rodger." Chloe sighed, turning to face her best friend. "I am well experienced in fighting for what I believe in. Besides, Blake just needs someone to give him a piece of cold, hard reality."

"Meaning?" Rodger asked, slightly afraid.

"You'll see," Chloe stated, a devious glint in her eye, "You'll see."


	35. Chapter 35

***High School***

"Now, class, who can tell me about the Boston Tea Party?" Mr. Lancer asked, walking around the room. As usual, Tucker was the only student with a hand up in the air. However, Lancer instead called upon, "Mr. Fenton?"

He was texting his younger sister and didn't even look up from the phone long enough to say, "I dunno."

Lancer turned to "Miss Jemini?"

She had been sleeping and there was a red mark on her cheek from where she had been leaning on her arm. "Huh?"

The class laughed. Melissa, embarrassed, went back to sleep.

"Miss Hazel?"

"Something…um…British?" Cecelia could be a bit of an airhead when it came to school work.

Paulina was an even worse airhead. "Good job!" She gave Cecelia a high five thinking the question had been answered correctly.

Lancer rolled his eyes. "Mr. Hy?"

Tyler blinked, having not been paying attention. "Whaaa?"

"The Boston Tea Party." Lancer repeated, knowing the rest of the class was snickering. "What do you know about it?"

"…It was a when America did something to Britain's ships during the war…" He answered slowly, hoping he was recalling the right battle. He looked around the room, hoping to see at least a few of the students approving his answer. He looked at Tucker, who gave him a thumbs up and a fist pound.

"Nice!" Tucker said.

"Ahem geek." Dash coughed.

Mr. Lancer sighed. "Close enough. It was actually—"

The door opened, a handsome teenager with straight black hair and the most beautiful purple eyes walked in. He had a purple and black striped shirt on and dark grey skinny jeans and yellow and black tennis shoes. Melissa blushed, recognizing the kid from the other day when she bumped into him.

"Who are you?" Mr. Lancer asked, walking up to the young man.

"Larrow, sir. I'm your new student." Larrow answered, grinning.

Mr. Lancer was silent, looking over his handsome new student. "I'm sorry, but…" He kinda trailed off, and then smiled back. "Right, I remember. Larrow Koh Haida. Go ahead and have a seat wherever you like." He wrote something down on an attendance sheet.

Larrow scanned the room. His eye stopped at Danny and Cecelia, where he stared at them for a second. Cecelia. Larrow had been waiting for the day he could finally meet her in person. After all the things Wenn had said about her, Larrow could sense the dissidence between her and Danny. That meant Cirth had done his job allright. Larrow smiled at Cecelia, and she gave a neutral smile back. Danny, being clueless like so, didn't notice a thing. Tucker did though.

Then Larrow noticed Tyler and Melissa. Larrow could sense the hormones a mile away, and he knew that Melissa was unwaveringly attracted to him. Hormones are a distraction for most species. Larrow chose to sit beside the teen witch, hoping to hear her thoughts and learn how she had come to live in the middle of nowhere, AKA Amity Park.

Melissa looked down, trying not to blush more. She could hear a shuffle as Larrow took the seat beside her, but she didn't look up. Melissa wasn't normally flustered. But this boy—he was _hot_.

Larrow nodded politely at her. She jerked her head away, and put a few strands of hair in front of her face, hoping that would hide the view.

"You're a new student?" She asked rashly. And then she realized what a dumb question that was.

Larrow pretended to think it was funny and he smiled. While in his mind, he was thinking, _really?_ He could hear the girl's thoughts crystal clear now—she and her team of fugitives had recently merged with the elite Team Phantom. This was not good, but Larrow, being a Tossi, was not worried. "What is your name?"

Melissa looked up, muttering a few hopeful spells. Her blush paled, but it was still there. "Yeah, sorry about that. I-I didn't know you were a student of Casper High. My name is Melissa."

He shrugged, turning to look at Lancer. His back was turned, since he was writing stuff about a timeline on the board. Larrow turned and smiled a bit slyly at Melissa. "I was just shadowing the other day. Today's my first _real_ day of school." Larrow could tell that Melissa wished she could show him around school. She was thinking it very loudly. "I could use someone to show me around school."

Melissa was jumping up and down inside. Larrow pretended to find it adorable. "Yes! I'd totally be into that. So, Larrow, huh? That's an unusual name."

He shrugged. "Not really." Tossi had their own traditions.

Melissa knew the blush was returning. "It's cute." She mentioned, then looked away.

Cecelia and Danny were sitting in the front row as usual, and Tucker was sitting behind them. Tucker thought Larrow's punkish style choice was totally rad. Cecelia was never into punk, so she just rolled her eyes and focused on Danny.

"Melissa seems to really like him." Cecelia whispered to Danny.

Danny took a good look at Larrow. And he shrugged. "So what? You're into gossip now?"

"Yup." Cecelia laughed.

Tyler wasn't focusing on Larrow or the lesson like the rest of the class. His eyes were locked on Cecelia. If there was ever a time to make his crucial move, it would be now that Danny and Cecelia had broken up.

He trotted over there thinking, _all I have to do is tell her how I feel and ask her out, can't be too hard, right?_ "Cecelia." She looked up, a distant but charming look in her amethyst eyes. "There's something I've been waiting to ask you. Will you go out with me? On a date?"

Cecelia opened her mouth to say something. Only air came out. No words.

"Hey Cecelia!" Paulina smiled waved. "It's been forever since you sat with us!"

"Hold that thought." Cecelia pressed her finger on Tyler's lips.

Hurt, he shook his head and went back to his seat.

"I just had this "feeling" we were going to get a new kid." Star said. "Too bad it's not somebody hot."

"What are you taking about, Star?" Cecelia asked.

"Star thinks she's psychic now." Valerie said sarcastically.

"But Val, I totally am! Remember two weeks ago when I predicted Danielle Fenton would do a double backflip for her audition?" Star nodded. "And then the fortune cookie incident? And the fact that my dad brought home twelve catfish all in one night? See, I'm _totally_ psychic!"

Cecelia and Paulina laughed.

"Well _I've_ got a feeling that punk Larrow is going to get all lovey-dovey cute and fluffy with that punk Melissa girl." Paulina said.

"I disagree." Star said pompously. "I predict that Larrow will end up with Paulina Sanchez." All four girls laughed.

Then, Paulina realized, "Wait, what?"

This only made the other three laugh harder.

"Like Miss Bat Wings will _ever_ get a boyfriend…" Valerie said, referring to Melissa. Everybody laughed again. Cecelia wished she had the chance to speak up about her friend. True, she didn't like goths, but Melissa wasn't a true goth. Melissa and Cecelia were friends, unlike the relationship Cecelia had with the only true goth at this school, Sam Manson.

Star sighed. "All goths are the same in the end—geeks."

"Melissa's okay. She's so not a goth." Cecelia piped up.

Valerie and Star gaped, not expecting Cecelia to disagree on such a strong subject.

Paulina shrugged. "Okay, let's stop talking about geeks now and focus on more important things. I've called an emergency cheer practice today. Even though it's Wednesday. We need to learn who all on the team can sing. We know Cecelia and Danielle can sing, but who else? Somebody's gotta sing for the halftime show in the Saturday game. Will you all be able to come?"

"Sure!" Star giggled.

"Okay." Valerie agreed.

"Definitely." Cecelia said. "I'll tell Danielle at lunch."

"Fantastic!" Paulina smiled brightly. "You guys are the best!"

"Quiet down, girls. I'm trying to give a lecture here!" Mr. Lancer barked.

The four girls looked down at their notebooks.

Melissa bit her bottom lip, sneaking a quick peak at Larrow. He had turned away and was conversing with Sam. Melissa put a note on his desk, asking if he'd sit with her at lunch. He took it, raising an eyebrow. He looked back to the teacher, noting he was now talking to the class. Larrow grinned, unfolding the note. He wrote a reply, then passed it back.

Melissa smiled when she learned that he agreed.

Then, the bell rang signaling the end of first period.

"What's your next class, Melissa?" Larrow questioned, gathering his stuff.

"I have Latin." She answered. Larrow raised an eyebrow.

"It's the base for lots of other languages." She explained. "I'm already fluent in French and German, and I studied Greek as a kid. I want to become multilingual."

Larrow finished gathering his stuff, and helping Melissa get hers. "Well, I would've done Spanish."

"Would've?" Melissa asked, looking up at Larrow.

"Yeah, I have Latin next, too." He stated with a seductive smile, following Melissa out the door. _Everything is perfect. Just perfect, Larrow thought._

"Really? That's great!" She stopped at her locker, not bothering to meet Tyler by his like she usually did. Melissa placed her text book in it, then grabbed her bag. "Not many other kids in our class take Latin."

Larrow shrugged. "I find it fascinating. The language is almost…magical."

Melissa froze for a second, but then closed her locker and put on a smile. "Almost is right. Do you need to stop by your locker or anything?"

Larrow grinned. "No, I have everything I need. Which way to Latin?"

Melissa blushed lightly, but pointed down a not-so-crowded hallway. "This way."

_I've got the witch completely wrapped around my finger_, Larrow thought as he chuckled quietly to himself. _She'll never refuse me._


	36. Chapter 36

***Tyler***

While Melissa had been talking with Larrow, Tyler had been waiting by his locker. He knew Melissa wasn't going to visit, considering she was greatly getting along with the Larrow kid. But Tyler didn't trust him. Tyler had tried to peer into Larrow's mind, wondering if he really was who he says. Only, it was like Tyler rammed his head into a solid brick wall. He still had a headache from it, actually.

That was Tyler's first clue that Larrow was keeping something under wraps—Larrow wasn't normal. He had taken precautions to block up his mind. Normal people wouldn't do that.

Tyler took Latin along with Melissa, considering she was his best friend. His second clue was when Larrow had sent a mean glare at him, and Tyler could feel something trying to pry into his mind.

Was Larrow a demon as well?

It was a logical conclusion, something that made sense. The only question that remained was this: Why would he choose to befriend Melissa? Of all people?

_There's nothing special about Melissa, really,_ Tyler thought to himself_. She's just a witch…but she's smart and…she's loyal. That's right. So there was really nothing to worry about. He wasn't going to lose her, was he?_

From what Tyler could remember—which wasn't much—demons tended to stay in private hide-outs. Most of them, since they were low-powered and burned in sunlight. Phft, and people wonder where the myths about vampires come from. But that's not the point.

Larrow could block Tyler from his mind. He could also try to pry into his, and it greatly upset Tyler. If Larrow _was_ a demon, he'd have to be a pretty strong one. Not burning meant he could withstand the sun's UV rays, something most demons have a…chemical reaction with. Tyler was safe from this because of his human side.

Larrow also had two mind powers. Although Tyler had only one, Larrow's made him uncomfortable. When Tyler pried, it felt warm. Melissa—agreeing to be a test subject—said it had felt like he was making her think of something specific.

Larrow's was cold and domineering. Tyler's unsure if it's because he's a possibly different demon, or something else. One thing was for sure, though. Tyler does not trust Larrow. And he never would.

* * *

**I've been having alot of fights with my mother recently so that's why updates haven't been as frequent as I originally intended. She's the type of adult who throws temper tantrums, twists the truth, and fixates of people and/or obsessions. And she's a liar, a hypocrite, and a bully. With anger problems. Ugh...sometimes I tend to hold it in because i don't want to upset other people. Nevermore. I'm sick of dealing with her and then pretending like everything's fine cuz it's not! Oh wow, i just realized i kind of went on a rant there... hope you dont mind**


	37. Chapter 37

**Danielle chapter for all you Dani Phans out there! :D**

* * *

***Danielle***

Freshman class has been boring ever since the Youngblood incident had alleviated. The room's filled with a bunch of idiotic boys. Danielle wished she had some sort of companion, because all of her friends were in the junior class. Danielle barely got the time to voice her opinions, so after a few weeks she gave up on these guys altogether. She became known as the quiet book-wormy-type who actually cares about grades.

Well, she's really not a bookworm at all. She just wished she could find somebody—in her class—who saw her for who she really is. A music lover. And preferably, this new friend she hoped for would be a guy. An intelligent guy. Perhaps a tall and blond or red-haired soccer player or guitarist with deep blue eyes the color of rain…

"Ms. Fenton? Ms. Fenton, you're daydreaming again." Mr. Kerrel took Danielle's notebook away.

"Sorry, Mr. Kerrel! It won't happen again!" Danielle blushed. In her head, there was a party going on. a party where she just threw the rule book out the window, stood up on the desk, and sung!

"My body needs a hero

Come and save me

Something tells me you know how to save me

I've been feeling weird, oh!

Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

Make me come alive

Come on turn me on

Touch me, save my life

Come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die

Come on and turn me on!

Turn me on! Turn me on!"


	38. Chapter 38

***High School Lunch***

Melissa led Larrow to their table. Danny instantly seemed to tense up a bit, but Melissa didn't notice. "You all know Larrow, right? He was in history," she informed, taking a seat besides Tyler.

"Yep." Danny answered. The others nodded.

"Yeah." Tucker said. "The guy with an awesome style."

"Hey, Melissa's told me a lot about you guys." Larrow mentioned, taking a seat on the other side of Melissa. He could sense the half-ghost boy Danny Fenton. "Let me guess… Danny?"

Danny nodded. "That's me."

Larrow turned his head just slightly. His heart started beating fast. _Ah, the electric girl, _he thought, _she'll be difficult to manage._ "Cecelia?"

"The one and only." Cecelia replied casually.

Larrow pretended to gulp, knowing most people would against her glare. "And you're Tucker, right?"

Tucker nodded proudly. "That'd be me!"

"Are you Danielle?" He asked, moving onto the smallest figure. She too, was a half-ghost. And she was a clone. _Danny's_ clone. But she wasn't nearly as powerful as him. Larrow had a rather refined taste for power. And he could smell it a mile away. Danny and Cecelia were the two most powerful at this table, besides Larrow himself. And even Larrow himself still had much to learn.

"Yeah I'm her." Danielle replied, tightening her ponytail.

"And you're Tyler, aren't you?" Larrow finished, looking over to Tyler. "You were in Latin with us."

Tyler nodded kindly, trying again to peer into Larrow's mind. Like the last time, he failed, and now had an awful headache.

"Make way." Valerie's voice echoed, her walking over and taking the seat besides Cecelia. "Garth's working on a way to declare you guys innocent." Danny said to Tyler as an attempt to cheer him up. Tyler glared and motioned to Valerie. "It's okay," Danny smiled "Val knows everything."

"You got that right!" Valerie took a bite into her greasy pizza. Tyler scooted over.

Tucker stared at the face he hadn't seen in awhile. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"For your information, Foley, I was invited." Valerie's attitude was beginning to show through. Valerie leaned in to whisper to Cecelia, "Sorry I've been in a rotten mood for so long. That's all about to change. BFFs again?"

"Rockin'!" Cecelia hugged Valerie.

"Sometimes it's hard for some people of differing social backgrounds to be friends." Danielle seemingly talked from experience.

"_You_ guys all are, aren't you?" Valerie joked, elbowing her.

"Some of us." Danny put in, shooting a pointed look in Tyler's direction and speaking of him and Tyler.

"So, Melissa, Larrow, are you coming to the football game next Saturday? I'm going to be singing in it. And I want all of you guys to be there. You too, Tyler."

"Sports aren't really my thing." Larrow stated.

"Me either." Melissa agreed.

"But we'll be at the game, regardless." Tyler added.

"What? Why?" Melissa mouthed to the demon boy.

"Because." Tyler mouthed back.

"_Why_?" She repeated.

"I'll tell you later." He said aloud.

"Great!"

Larrow read Melissa's mind. She was hiding from them the fact that she dearly wanted to be right up there singing with Cecelia but didn't know how to ask.

_It's too late._ Melissa kept repeating to herself. _They've probably already held auditions and everything…I just wasn't fast enough._

Larrow took a deep breath. "I'll bet Melissa would look good singing up there with you, Cecelia."

Tyler was shocked that Larrow would have made such a suggestion.

Melissa choked on her sandwich.

"Um that's an interesting suggestion, Larrow." Cecelia said. "Melissa, would you like to?"

"Uh…"

"You and I can talk to Paulina after school today." Cecelia said.

"Yeah, she's called a meeting." Valerie added.

"Hm." Melissa just sat there, biting her lip.

"At least give it a shot." Larrow encouraged.

When Melissa looked into those eyes, she just couldn't say no. They were too alluring. "I guess I could do it. Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Cecelia was always happy when something new was accomplished.

"Great." With that, Valerie got up, running back to join the A-listers.

Larrow laughed lightly. "I see you've got one good group of friends." He mentioned.

Those yellow eyes widened. "Oh, Valerie? Just met her. My friends are Tyler, Danny, Cecelia, Tucker, and Danielle here."

Larrow grinned. "Consider me one?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." She answered casually.


	39. Chapter 39

***Chloe***

"I don't see why we're doing this." Rodger stated, trying to pull Chloe back. Chloe slapped his hand, peaking back at the end of the hallway.

"Because he's a jerk." She responded, twisting her hand a bit. The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. Chloe and Rodger were pulling a prank on the school bully. True, Chloe was cheating—she was going to use her powers.

"So? At least he leaves us alone."

"Don't be such a scaredy fish." She retorted, watching as Blake, a tall, raven-haired boy, went to his locker. "He's doing it!"

He opened his locker, and Chloe pulled her elbow back. A water balloon came flying out, slamming on Blake's face.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The streamlined hallway filled with rambunctious kids.

"Go!" Chloe yelled, pushing Rodger into the crowd. Happily, she walked out, casually walking into the locker room to change into her swimsuit. She had asked for permission to take a swim after school. Why not? After all, there was cheerleading practice today so she'd have to stay after anyways.

Chloe's swimsuit was a cute yellow two-piece. She dived into the water with a "Wohoo!" And a big splash. She popped up to the surface for air, and, looked around. Seeing nobody there, she submerged into the water and let her aqua-colored fishtail form around her legs. She dived and flopped around.

Outside in the hall, a little red-haired girl by the name of Melanie was following Rodger with a very important question. "You've gotta tell me, Rodger? Where did she go?"

Rodger huffed, broke into a canter, and rounded the corner, dragging his overstuffed brown backpack behind him. Melanie quickly matched his speed.

"WHERE IS CHLOE?" She repeated for the final time.

Rodger, who was not at all athletic, stopped running. Melanie pinned him to the wall. He was stronger than her and could've broken free if he had wanted to. "She's…at…the pool." He panted.

"Thanks!" She zipped off. Melanie knew that Chloe had to be hiding something. Something that she'd go to very strange heights to avoid telling anyone. Rodger's running away was suspicious, but then again, if you'd just played a prank on Blake Harding and gotten away with it, you'd run too.

Melanie burst into the swimming pool room and flipped on the light switch. Chloe, afraid for her life because of her fins, submerged herself beneath the bubble filter. For some reason, she couldn't change her legs back to normal. This often happened during the most crucial of situations.

From an outsider's perspective, Chloe wasn't worried about anything. But deep down in her heart, she knew that fears sometimes got the better of her.

"Chloe? Hey, it's me, Melanie." She walked about, taking notice of the distilled waters and realizing that somebody had to have disturbed them. "Chloe?" Her voice echoed once more.

"She might have gone home." Rodger appeared. He set his backpack down on a shelf and inspected the waters.

"Shoo, Rodger. You've really been a pain lately." Melanie said.

Rodger didn't seem to care. "Whatever." He put his hands in his pockets. "It's not even like Chloe would want to see you."

Melanie scoffed.

"Wait, don't go." Chloe submerged, her green hair spread across her face. She let the water brush it out of the way.

"Ha!" Melanie retorted. "Found her!"

Rodger turned back around. "Clo?"

Chloe swam to the shallower edge of the pool where it was only about two feet deep. And there she lay, flapping her green tail all around. Rodger and Melanie reached out to touch it.

"The scales feel real." Melanie gaped.

"I guess this goes without explaining then." Chloe sighed neutrally. "I'm a mermaid. A real one."

"But—" Rodger started. Melanie covered his mouth.

"That's so cool!" Melanie squealed.

"You'll keep my secret, won't you? Cuz if anyone ever found out I would have to leave suddenly."

"Of course we'll keep it." Rodger half-smiled.

"Yuppers!" Melanie said.

Chloe laughed.


	40. Chapter 40

***After School***

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. As it happens, Larrow was in all the classes she was in. He was just so…easy to talk to. It was like he could read her mind. It made Melissa happy.

"Here." He took out a slip of paper, scribbling something down on it.

She took the slip of paper, opening it. 888-8888.

"My number." He confirmed, then took off, waving.

Melissa laughed lightly, taking out her phone. He added him in as a contact, putting a little smiley face by his name.

"How was today?" Chloe asked as she and Tori walked up to them. Since the middle school was only a ten minute walk they met up at Casper High.

"Really great." Melissa answered. "There's a new kid. Larrow. He's so…different."

"Good different or bad different?" Chloe inquired kindly. "I've met both."

"Good. Definitely good."

Tori grinned, getting a wave of emotion off of Melissa—happiness.

"Well, should we head to the lair now?"

Melissa shook her head. "We've gotta wait for Tyler." She stated, looking back at the school.

"Why's he taking so long?" Chloe asked.

Tyler came out, his bag and everything ready. He ran over, not even panting. He had been staying after, taking to Cecelia.

"And then I've gotta head to Cecelia's cheerleading practice. I may get the chance to sing on Saturday's big football game."

"Ooh, kawaii." Chloe said.

"What's that mean?" Asked Tori skeptically.

"It means cute in Japanese. One of my classmates told me." Chloe said proudly.

"Oh."

"Tyler will take you back to the lair." Melissa informed the younger girls.

"Here I am." Tyler said. "Is everybody ready?"

"Yup." Tori said. "See ya later, guys."

Melissa headed out to the girls locker room.

"Now we can go." Chloe confirmed, and they headed to the Specter Speeder to wait for Team Phantom.

The rest of Team Phantom was waiting for them. They crowded into the Speeder, taking off to Danny's place.

Chloe looked over at Tucker. "I heard there's a new guy." she stated. "Melissa seems a bit mm-hmm over him."

Tucker laughed. "That's true. Larrow and Melissa became instant friends. It's just…"

"What?"

Tucker bit his bottom lip. "I don't know. It's like he knows about us. I can't explain it."

Chloe nodded her head. "I know the feeling. We've met lots of weirdoes on our travel."

"And Larrow is definitely one of them." Tucker stated.

"I agree completely." Tyler gave Tucker a hardcore fist-bump.

"That's the thing." Danny mentioned. "He wasn't weird at all. He was cool, slick, and comfortable with himself. Trust me, I've seen dozens of new kids and he definitely wasn't behaving like one."

It was Chloe's turn to laugh. "I know what you mean. He's pretty easy going, ain't he?"

"That's exactly it!" Tucker agreed.

They entered the lab, Tori shifting into her ghost form as they crossed the border into the ghostly land the lair was not far from here. It was already within view.

"Is Cecelia cooking again?" Tyler asked, turning to face Danny.

"Not today." Danny announced. "Her dad was wondering where she was all night. Garth'll be cooking tonight."

"Garth's a better cook anyway." Tucker said.

Danny rolled his eyes. After all, he'd tend to disagree.


	41. Chapter 41

***Cheer Practice***

Melissa met Cecelia and Danielle in the girls' locker room. Cecelia, Star, Valerie, Paulina, Danielle as well as about ten other girls were getting into the Casper High cheerleading uniform. It consisted of a red sleeveless shirt bearing the middrift and a short red skort. There was gold trim all around the edges of the fabric and a big white stripe at the collar and at the bottom of the skort. The pom-poms were yellow and red. Only Paulina and Cecelia had brought their pom-poms today.

Everybody had their hair put up in high ponytails and they put on a basic layer of makeup.

"Okay, girls!" Paulina got everybody's attention just as they were finishing up. "Thank you sooo much for coming today. I'm sorry if I inconvenienced anyone. Let's all meet out on the football field," They all walked out, "And so now we can start a final rehearsal!" She turned on the little stereo and put it on the ground. _California Girls_ was just finishing up, and everybody started dancing to get into the mood.

"California girls

We're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin

So hot, we'll melt your popsicle

Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls

We're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oooooh Oh Oooooh!"

Meanwhile the cheer repeated in the background. Melissa was just casually standing there, waiting to talk to somebody.

"We can sing we can dance we can rock the beat

We can go all night we can take the heat

You better believe it cuz we can't be beat

You'll be sitting all night in the losers seat!"

And then they practiced the second routine (Dynamite), which had nothing in common with the first one by any stretch of the imagination.

Everybody turned to Danielle. "Hey, did you pick out a song for us yet?"

"Um, yeah!" Danielle pulled out a blue folder from her backpack. There were four copies of sheet music for _Shake It Up_.

"Great!" Paulina said, reading the music over. "This is a great song. And you and Cecelia are going to sing it, I presume?"

"Actually," Cecelia began, pulling Melissa into view of the cheer squad, "I was hoping Melissa could sing with us too. I know she's not a member, but she's pretty good."

Star scoffed. "My psychic intuition is tellin' me this is going to be bad." She whispered to Valerie.

"Tell me about it." Valerie replied. "Only cheerleaders and varsity athletes are allowed to do the halftime show. Paulina would never—"

"Sure!" Paulina smiled.

"Great!" Cecelia gave Melissa a fist bump. Melissa tried to hide it, but she was beaming. She really _really_ wanted to sing. She was so happy that she gave Cecelia a big bear hug.

"Of course, we _will_ need a demonstration of said talent." Paulina focused her stare on Melissa.

Melissa looked down at the sheet music.

"Are you ready to sing it now?" Cecelia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Melissa said, her voice shaky. Suddenly her nerves were throbbing.

"I sing melody. Can you do harmony?" Cecelia asked.

"What kind?"

"Arianna Grande and Elizabeth Gilles kind." Cecelia stated. "You know their song _Give It Up_?"

"Um, yeah."

"Don't like waiting

Don't like waiting

Let's go right now!

Gotta' hit the ground

Dancing 'fore the music

Slows down

What I'm sayin

What I'm sayin

If there's something to fix

Take it to another level,

This is the remix

Everybody, everybody

Get out on the floor

It can get a little crazy

When the kick hits the floor

Make a scene

Make a scene

Nobody can ignore

Don't knock it till you rock it

We can't take it no more!

Bring the lights up!

Bust the doors down!

Dust yourself off,

Shake it up!

Shake it up!

DJ set it off!

Take it up a notch

All together now!

Shake it up!

Shake it up!"

"Well, Melissa, you're still a little pitchy around the edges, and Danielle you could do better," Paulina yawned, "But it's manageable, I suppose."

"That's Paulina's way of saying we did a good job." Danielle whispered to Melissa, who laughed.

Cecelia dished out the high-fives.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	42. Chapter 42

***Lair***

Later in the afternoon, Danielle and Melissa flew Cecelia back to the cozy comforting home they called their ghostly lair. The group was just beginning to get settled around the fireplace as Garth cooked the pasta and the steaks.

Cecelia was so tired from the day that she briefly dozed off on Tyler's lap. Chloe, Tori and Tyler wouldn't leave Tucker alone about liking Danielle and they kept bringing it up when she got closer. Chloe found the whole thing pretty hilarious.

Melissa, on the other hand, was miles and miles away thinking about Larrow. She pulled his phone number out of her pocket and briefly her mind toyed with the idea of calling him.

"Oh poop. Dinner's going to be a little bit charred today." Garth warned them. "But here it is." Everybody assembled in a line and took their food.

"So, did you take care of things with your father?" Danny asked Cecelia.

She cringed, as if she had just eaten a rotten banana. "Ooh." Her stomach twisted with guilt, because her feelings toward him were as intense as ever. Did he even love her anymore? Just a few weeks ago, she would never have doubted him. She'd give him the whole world if she could.

"You didn't? He'll be mad as fire." Danny put a comforting arm around her.

"Please don't mention—uk—_fire_." Garth swallowed a mouthful of charred food.

Cecelia smiled, despite the mood.

"So everyone's coming to my party, right?" Tucker asked the silent room.

"What?" Garth explained.

"Party?" Danielle gasped.

"You never mentioned any party, dude." Danny elbowed his friend.

"My birthday's coming up, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Cecelia reminded herself.

"And I throw a party every year." Tucker insisted. "You're all invited."

It was morning now. Overnight, Melissa had the most fantastical idea. She dialed Larrow's phone number and smiled when he picked it up. "Hey. There's a little get-together in a few days. It starts at six."

"Where?"

"At Tucker's house. Tucker Foley. It's his birthday today, ya know. Seventeen. Wow."

"I'll be there." He said coolly. He was just leading her on of course. He knew that with his velvet speech and alluring eyes, he could get her to trust him.

"…Promise?"

"Promise."

When Melissa hung up, she let out the biggest girlish squeal of all.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked from in the hallway.

"Splendid, actually." Was her reply.

* * *

**Review, thanks :P**


	43. Chapter 43

***Garth***

Garth was going to work as usual. He was in his sloppy little brown car—the engine just barely started today—going 35 in a 55mph lane because the car wouldn't go any faster. He made it to work just barely in time and he headed over to his locker to put his lab coat on.

He received a new assignment today—to monitor the security screens.

How very boring.

Of only Renyi were sill his partner, he could give the job to him and work on some other assignments. That's right, Renyi had just about vanished off the face of the earth. Garth missed his friend, even if they didn't exactly get along all the time. Garth never had a friend his own age before. In fact, the members of Team Phantom were the only real friends he had. "Excellent job, Mr. Lloyd." An agent came in to check up on the boy and gave him a satisfactory pat on the back. Metaphorically, of course.

"But, agent, I didn't—"

"No need to be modest, Mr. Lloyd. I know a good worker when I see one. You boy, are verging on the edge of a promotion!" The agent walked out.

Garth sank back into the security chair. "More like verging on the edge of unconsciousness." He said under his breath. He was barely keeping his eyelids open. They started to fall shut. He blinked a few times.

One of the cameras showed a dog trotting into the building via an automatic door. Garth stood up with his flashlight and pistol gun and sighed regretfully. Since the building was set up in a small clearing of the woods, wild dogs, owls, rabbits, snakes—they all wandered in here from time to time.

Garth got down to the ground level floor. The big wolfish-dog was just standing there. Patiently. And it had a paper in its mouth. Secretaries fled the room with high-pitched screams and the alchemists rushed to get their experiments out of reach of the wolf. Garth cocked the gun. Normally that sound alone would've scared the creature away. But Garth stared into those yellow eyes and he saw something. A glint of intelligence, perhaps?

The wolf took a few steps backwards. All in one second he dropped the paper he was carrying and glided out the door. "Everything's okay." Garth said loudly to the workers. "It's gone." He tried not to draw attention to himself as he knelt to pick up the note.

_"Where are they?"_

Garth took a moment to process it. He looked once more out into the dense forest. That was no ordinary wolf out there—it was a werewolf. And one in particular, too.


	44. Chapter 44

***Tori***

"So, you still don't want to talk to me?" The weird girl in Tori's class, identified as Shelby, asked. Her light brown eyes were curious, wondering why her new friend was so silent.

_Apparently not_, Tori thought grimly. She took out her sketchbook, flipping through the pages full of pencil sketches and occasional water color. The pictures were cute and childish, but also by some definition, very realistic.

Shelby leaned over Tori's shoulder, gasping when she saw the drawing the hybrid was working on. It was a picture of someone–someone we know as Danny Phantom.

"Tori." Shelby whispered, watching as the ghost hybrid shaded in Danny, deepening the blush on his cheeks. "Where did you learn to draw?"

Tori didn't answer. She erased the boots on her picture's feet, slightly lengthening them.

"Is that Danny Phantom?"

Tori nodded slightly.

"Let me guess, you're in art, right?"

Again, Tori nodded, shading a tree in the background of the picture.

"So…are you in period seven or six? I'm in six, so it would be right after lunch…or right about…" The bell rang. "Now."

Tori looked over at her friend, closing her book. "I'm in period six, too." She told Shelby, grinning.

"YOU TALKED!" Shelby yelled, pointing a finger at her. "HA! I knew you could!"

Tori just smiled.

Every day this week, the two of them sat together at a table near the back of the drawing room. At a different table, one near the front part of the room, a boy sat facing the window. The kid's name was Eron, and he was only in this class because all the others were full. And even if they had not been full, he probably would have chosen art anyway because it seemed to be the easiest A.

Evidently, Eron was quite wrong. If there was ever any kid who couldn't draw for their life, it was this one.

"Well," Shelby whispered to Tori, "I'm gonna go over there and help Eron draw his flowerpot. You stay here, m'kay?"

"Okay."


	45. Chapter 45

***Chloe's Afternoon***

"Rodger and Chloe are henceforth crowned the king and queen of pranks!" Melanie announced to the class. Chloe and Rodger received several high-fives and cheers.

Everybody in the class was smiling and laughing, except for Blake of course. Blake couldn't stand them because he was often the victim of their pranks. He thoughts bitterly, _I don't deserve this!_

The class was currently enjoying a few minutes of talk-time while the teacher was out of the room running an errand or something. Chloe was happily discussing a new prank with Rodger when something outside caught her eye. It was a wolf—brown and slightly larger than normal. Chloe recognized it immediately. "Excuse me for a second, Rodger."

"Um okay."

As soon as she got to the hallway, Chloe searched for a door that would lead outside to the very place she saw the wolf. When she got there, not only was the wolf gone, but Mrs. Lane was frowning at her from back inside the classroom.

"What were you doing _outside_, Chloe?" Mrs. Lane had a deep, distorted man-voice. And she was big on the muscles too.

Chloe had no words. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Blake broke out into a cackle. "Karma's finally getting you back!" He shouted. Rodger chucked a ruler at him to shut him up.

While Chloe was standing there being taken for a fool. Mrs. Lane got out the detention pad. "If you don't come up with an excuse—and quick—you have got yourself two extra hours of school tonight."

_Oh no,_ Chloe thought, _then I'll be walking home alone. In the dark._

"Detention!" Mrs. Lane handed Chloe the slip. She took it quietly with no objection and returned to her seat carrying what little dignity she had left.

"What was that all about?" Melanie whispered to her friend.

Chloe shook her head.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	46. Chapter 46

***After School***

Chloe took a walk of shame up to Tyler to tell him what happened today.

"You got a detention?!"

"Only because I wanted to see Renyi!"

"Renyi's gone! It was just a dog you saw. Not him."

"No! It was Renyi I saw. I swear! I know it was him!"

Tyler sighed and shook his head. He turned his back to her.

"So is one of you going to come pick me up?" She asked quietly.

"You could carpool with Cecelia. Everybody except for the cheerleaders is going to Tucker's house to prepare for the birthday party." Tyler got into Tucker's car. Danny, Tori and Melissa were in the other car—Danny's.

Chloe dragged her mucky green converse along the sidewalk, not wanting to return to school just for detention. She took a quick jog out to the football field and explained her situation to Cecelia and Danielle so that they could be expecting her on the ride home.

"Chloe, I know it might not mean much right now, but I believe you." Cecelia told the younger girl.

"What?"

"Me too." Danielle agreed. "I believe what you said. About Renyi."

"If you say it was him, than who are we to say otherwise?" Cecelia and Chloe hugged.

Chloe enjoyed this little spark of happiness before she hurled herself into detention with Mrs. Lane. Since Chloe was the only one in detention, this was going to be a very long two hours.

"Clap those erasers! Clean that chalkboard! Sharpen this pencil! Empty that trash can! Dust that window!" Every other minute, Mrs. Lane was shouting in Clo's ears. "Scoop up that dust bunny! Stack these papers! Rodger? What are you doing here?"

Chloe looked up. She was an island surrounded by dozens of piles of stacked papers. All of a sudden, Rodger was here. Was he going to rescue her? For a moment, Chloe's imagination flashed by an idea that she was a princess trapped in a castle and Rodger…well you know the rest.

"My mom's working late." Rodger shrugged, casting a bewildered glance at his friend on the floor. Chloe wanted so badly to speak to him. But there was nothing to say. Nothing that she would allow herself to say, anyways.

Rodger at the very least had given her something to think about for the remainder of her time. At 5:30 she was home free. In a leap, she ran out into the football field. Cheerleading practice had ended a half hour ago. Now, Cecelia, Danielle, Paulina and Valerie were sitting on the bleachers.

"Gosh, you're all such great friends! I really appreciate you waiting for me!" Chloe hugged Cecelia and Danielle.

"We're not waiting for you anymore." Paulina stated plainly. "We're waiting for Dash's football practice to end."

"He's a member of Team Phantom as well." Cecelia explained. "And so is Paulina."

"And me." Valerie added. "Dash, Paulina, Jazz, Bob and I are the five honorary members. Jazz is Danielle's older sister and Bob is my boyfriend and Tucker's cousin."

"Ah, I see." Chloe joined them on the bleachers, where they could just kick back and relax in the cool breeze while watching the sun set on the field. It was a rather majestic picture, actually.

"I do love being out here at night." Cecelia giggled.

"Me too!" Paulina gave her a high-five.

The football guys were just finishing up. "Okay let's go." Dash said to the girls. He drove with Paulina, while Danielle, Valerie and Chloe rode in Cecelia's car.

The house was not a far distance; they easily could have walked it. The house was an ordinary green-shingled cape-cod, but it was radiating with music.

"Looks like the party's already started." Valerie said.

"And we're missing it! Cecelia, park the car faster." Danielle scolded.

"I'm trying!"

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Chloe asked quietly. "It's not very…Tucker."

"Trust me, Tucker's a whole different person after dark if you know what I mean." Danielle said. Everybody broke out into laughter.


	47. Chapter 47

***Foley House***

It was a party indeed.

"Happy 17th birthday, Tucker!" The phrase went flying. The birthday boy spent the majority of his time at the party hitting on Danielle. Valerie and Bob were making out in a closet. Melissa and Tori crashed on the couch where they looked bored stiff, despite Chloe poking them every few seconds.

Every five minutes Dash would bug Tucker or Tyler about playing football. But they repeatedly turned him down. Tyler discovered that he and Jazz Fenton get along swell. They both like to read up on history and stuff. "I…gotta jet." Tyler said as he saw Cecelia and Paulina walk by.

"Oh I getcha." Jazz figured it out. "Paulina Sanchez makes every boy's head turn."

"No, not her." Tyler hinted. "She's pretty, but not my type."

"Ah." Jazz nodded.

"So…Cecelia." Tyler stood in front of her eagerly.

Paulina stopped talking. Cecelia introduced her friends to each other and they shook hands. Cecelia had to distract Paulina with something to get her to leave. Cecelia had the feeling that Tyler was itching to know what her answer was.

"About that date…" Tyler scratched the back of his neck, blushing.

Cecelia smiled. He seemed cute enough, especially with his cool blue hair with one white streak—his hair looked all velvety and smooth. Wonder what it _felt_ like. "You still want to go out, huh?"

"Uhuh." He grinned widely.

Cecelia laughed. "Okay then. How about now?"

"_Now_?" He gasped, lost for breath. "Okay!" He took her by the hand and they sat down at the small red table in the dining room which was lit by a single candle.

"Wow, it's almost like it was meant for us!" Cecelia said.

Tyler blushed once more. "I know, right." And tightened his grip on her hand.

As for Garth and Danny, they were sitting quietly at the kitchen table talking only in slightly audible whispers. They were discussing the intelligent wolf Garth had strangely encountered in the morning. Both boys were waffling back and forth as to whether or not it really was Renyi. And even if it was him, how would they find him? If it wasn't him, were they just wasting their time?

Eventually Chloe let Tori fall asleep. Melissa swore she heard the name "Renyi" come out of Danny's mouth and stood up to investigate. "So what are you guys talking about?"

Chloe followed Melissa, curious as ever.

Danny sighed. Garth didn't really want to say it. "Garth thinks he saw Renyi this morning."

"Funny. I saw Renyi this afternoon." Chloe said thoughtfully.

Melissa nearly had a heart attack. "WHAT?!"

"He was trotting outside the school building but when I got there he was gone. That's how I earned my detention, by the way. And now thanks to Renyi's reclusiveness, my whole class thinks I'm chasing shadows."

"Would a _shadow_ have written this?" Garth handed Chloe the note that was in the wolf's mouth.

_"Where are they?"_

Chloe was perplexed. "This is Renyi's scribble alright. But what does this mean?"

"We were thinking that perhaps he was wondering what happened to you four." Danny said. "After all, what _else_ could he mean?" He had hoped they'd have other ideas, but obviously they did not.


	48. Chapter 48

**Wow! Finally an update! Aren't you excited? I am! Sorry I haven't been posting in so long...had lots of drama going on in May. Well, today was my first day of summer vacay and I am officially a SENIOR now, WOOHOOO! No, not really. It's cool, but it comes with a buttload of responsibility and eh, those of you who know me know I ain't responsible ;) I even just used the word "ain't" I believe.**

**Oh well, please review :D**

* * *

***Larrow***

Larrow was in the quiet little suburban home that Vlad and Wenn had arranged for him to live in. Wenn was present, actually, and the two of them were arguing about tonight.

"If I _don't_ go to that party, I may never again get the chance to be in the same room as the entire Team Phantom." Larrow combed through his black hair.

Wenn raised an eyebrow. "You're concealing something. Your motives aren't so clear. You've got a hidden agenda."

Larrow shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Well? It's gotta be something of importance if you went to that much effort to hide it. I don't like being uncertain, Larrow…"

"It's about the Team. If I can get close to them, I can pick them off one by one. I'll need you nearby to teleport the hostage to our realm, if necessary."

Wenn rounded on him. "You're forgetting how delicate and intricate Vlad's plan is!"

Larrow stepped backwards, frowning.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to lose my temper. I'll have Niki waiting with me."

"She may be of much importance."

"I already know who you have in mind to take as our first hostage. And might I congratulate you—I suppose we really _do_ think alike after all."

Larrow nodded.

"And if you have time, Larrow, capture the annoying one too. It'll give my soul great ease to have her finally be silenced."

"Of course, Wenn." Larrow threw on a slick black leather jacket over his white shirt that bore just the slightest bit of chest. His jeans were dark red and his shoes black as the night.

Soon as Larrow was walking in the direction of the party, Wenn put his part of the plan into action. Tonight, they may be returning to Vlad with not one, but _two_ valuable hostages.

Larrow could see in the dark—an advantage of Tossi eyes—so he liked it better. Nobody could see him, but _he_ could see _them_. The night was an excellent advantage. Larrow knocked on the door of the Foley house.

"Who could that be?" A muffled voice asked. A pair of footsteps were gradually approaching. "Hey!" Somebody yelled as another person pushed them out of the way in a race towards the door.

"Larrow! You made it!" Melissa was standing there. She pulled him inside. "Everybody, look! This is my friend Larrow."

In an instant, all happy faces turned to solemn frowns. The room was silence except for the music, which Garth soon unplugged. Everybody else seemed frozen completely except for their eyes. Melissa remained still as Tucker slowly approached. Tucker's face was the worst of all—that cold, sad frown. It was not one of anger, but rather one of a worse reflection. One of disappointment. One of betrayal. The two stood face to face, each waiting for the other to say the first word. To throw the first punch.

"Ladies?" Garth spoke with concern. "Calm down."

"Melissa," Danny carefully took a few steps closer to them, "You're not allowed to invite just _anybody_ to our parties."

"I'm sorry, gee, if it's such a big deal then I'll go." Larrow played the innocent. Melissa tugged on his shirt to prevent him from exiting through the front door.

"Larrow, it's not your fault at all." Danny explained generously.

"This is an _exclusive_ party." Tyler said, turning to Cecelia. "I can't believe she did this. She knows we don't like the guy."

"Well-well I-I would have liked you to let me know if you were going to invite extra guests." Tucker said. "Larrow, you seem like a cool guy."

"Thanks."

"But you weren't invited." Tucker stated, maintaining his frown.

"I think he should be allowed to stay. For the dance contest at least." Danielle spoke on Larrow's behalf.

"I object." Garth said, remembering the delicate conversation about Renyi. They couldn't have that talk if Larrow was within hearing range—and they _needed_ to have that talk.

A sweaty Valerie and Bob emerged from the closet. "What did we miss?"

Larrow made a quick assessment as to who were some of the most powerful people in the room. Danny, obviously was the top notch. He was closely followed by Garth. Although Garth's powers allowed him to transform into a dragon ghost at will, his abilities didn't exactly measure up to size.

Larrow looked then to Melissa, a powerful breed of witch though she may be, was only a hybrid. Her DNA corrupted by a weak, powerless human genome. And Tyler might have been albeit the most powerful person in the room if he had not been a hybrid as well. Demon powers are quick and ruthless. But Tyler, he isn't ruthless at all. Even if he had the option, he probably wouldn't go for power.

Danielle was but a weaker copy of Danny himself. Tori was only a little girl. Cecelia had a unique and valuable power, true, but she was not yet able to harness it and probably never would be ready to. Chloe was a mermaid, and though strong when in water, was weak when on land.

This left Larrow to make a decision he scarcely gets the opportunity to do—choose his hostages. Larrow and his friends had their own ideas for what to do with these guys.

Larrow made the decision split-second, choosing Tyler, Cecelia and Chloe as his objectives. He easily took control of Chloe's mind and mentally commanded her to walk out the back door.

"Chloe?" Cecelia and Tyler looked over their shoulders, but the younger girl had already vanished.

"So…he can stay?" Melissa asked.

"Fine by me." Tucker said.

"Then let the festivities resume!" Danielle decided to play deejay for the night and put on some karaoke. Tucker had a microphone handy which he gave to Cecelia. While Cecelia sung, Paulina entertained everybody with a really hot dance. It was one of their cheerleader routines that didn't get approved because it was too persuasive. The guys were quite entertained.

Larrow and Melissa sat together in the back. Larrow pretended to find her charming while really finding her quite annoying.

Outside, Chloe, still being controlled by Larrow, walked up to Wenn who had been waiting. She just stood there and let him tie her up. Larrow was having increasing difficulty keeping hold of her from so far away, especially since she was not human. Wenn took over her to give Larrow a break. Wenn commanded her to sleep. The small girl shut her eyes instantly and collapsed, Wenn swinging her over his shoulder with ease and laying her down to rest in the trunk of his car.

Things were definitely better inside, because, For a grand finale, Cecelia, Melissa and Danielle performed the song they were going to sing at the upcoming halftime show. During the applause, Larrow was plotting how to get Cecelia out of the house and into Wenn's clutches. "Cecelia, could I have a word with you? Outside?" He asked.

"Um…" Larrow just had that sexy smile—the one girls can't say no to. "Sure." Cecelia laughed half-mindedly. He pulled her outside by her thin little wrist.

Tyler thought Cecelia had forgotten they were still on their little date. Anxious to remind her, he quietly crept outside. Larrow, the creep, had first stolen Melissa—the girl Tyler thought of as a sister—from him, and now he wasn't about to let him steal Cecelia either.

Larrow could tell that Cecelia's powers had a very delicate balance, but she also had a tremendous amount of focus, more so than any of the others. Perhaps it came from all those years of mediating. He ran his long, cold fingers through her thin, dark brown hair like he'd been waiting to do for months and months—ever since he had been communicating with her through dreams. "Cecelia…you're such an excellent dancer…and singer."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, I thought you liked _Melissa_. You two sort of looked like a couple back there…" She pointed, completely clueless.

"I'm not a fool, Cecelia, _of course_ I like Melissa." He leaned in closer to Cecelia's face.

"I have a boyfriend." She backed away.

"Oh do you?" Larrow smiled as if he didn't care. He also knew she was lying, and that Tyler was only a few feet behind him.

"Yes."

"Who?" Larrow teased, blowing in her face.

She blinked, and then she saw Tyler and was relieved, "T-Tyler." She found her confidence on the second syllable.

"Well, do you know what I'm doing?" Larrow was smiling fiendishly. He knew Wenn had just put Tyler in a headlock and was struggling to knock him out.

Cecelia took another step backwards, her glossy lips trembling and her big hoop earrings dangling in her ears. "What?"

"I'm waiting for Niki."

"Who's…?" Before Cecelia could even finish the question, she was zapped by the stealthy Niki and her electrical expertise. Sure Cecelia could twirl a lightning bolt around her pink finger but she was no match for Niki. Niki had trained her whole life for this sort of thing. For battle. For life-endangering Tossi missions, set up by Tossi, run by Tossi, and executed by Tossi.

"Good work." Larrow encouraged Niki and Preston as he swung the body of Cecelia easily over his shoulder. "Think you can open the trunk?"

Niki nodded her head, strips of orange-brown hair escaping from her hood.

Wenn got on top of Tyler, choking him and forcing him to the ground. Together with his psychic abilities, he was able to force Tyler into a deep unconsciousness and handcuff him in special anti-demon handcuffs. That way, Tyler wouldn't be able to use his powers even if he somehow managed to get free.

Wenn was always wary about using the one pair of anti-demon handcuffs he had, but what the hey. Now was the perfect time!

The three Tossi walked over to the curb where they dumped the unconscious teens into the trunk, along with the unconscious Chloe. Wenn got a good idea. He pressed his hand to Chloe's forehead and strained. He made her mermaid tail appear. That way, she wouldn't be able to walk.

Niki got into the passenger seat and they parked a few blocks down to wait for Larrow.

Larrow popped in one more time at the party just to say, "Hey, it's pretty late, so I'm going to get going."

"Did you see Cecelia out there by any chance?" Danny asked.

"Or Tyler?" Melissa piped up.

"And Chloe?" Danielle remembered.

"I saw Larrow leave with Cecelia." Jazz whispered to her little brother.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. Cecelia says she and Tyler are going to take a little walk and um…kiss and stuff. Chloe was going to go with them, to, er, supervise and make sure they don't do anything too…_promiscuous_."

Danny looked downward, saddened, but not angry. He wished he'd never said that to Cecelia and ended their relationship. It was going so perfectly, wasn't it? It would have lasted forever had he not opened his big mouth and said what was on the tip of his tongue. And now she was with Tyler…why had Danny done that anyway? He tried to remember, but the memory gave him pain.

Not just emotional pain, but something else.

A pain that didn't belong.

"Bye Larrow!" People waved. Melissa hugged Larrow one last time. He could tell she was hoping for a kiss, and he _so_ wasn't going to give it to her. He'd only resort to that at the most desperate of measures to hold her fixation on him. And so he got into Wenn's silver Honda SUV and they teleported into the Tossi realm together with Niki and the three unfortunate guests.


	49. Chapter 49

**Heeeey update coming your way :D**

* * *

***Tossi Realm***

Tyler and Cecelia were put inside a cage in Wenn's basement. The cage was impenetrable by humans and ghosts, and well, there was a shield around it preventing Cecelia's electric powers from exiting it.

There was a gigantic fish tank which made up one of the walls of this room. Chloe was placed inside, where she'd wake up eventually. The top was sealed and instead of glass, the fish tank was made of titanium.

"What are we going to do with them? Hand them over to Vlad?" Niki asked the boys.

Larrow rolled his eyes. "_No_."

"But that's what you told me!"

"Uh, no we didn't." Larrow insisted.

"Vlad doesn't even know they're here." Wenn said. "We're going to use them to our tactical advantage, Niki."

"Well, we're going to use _Tyler _at the very least." Larrow said. "Cecelia still doesn't know how to use her powers. She's barely made any progress since the day they arrived. I'm going to keep her here and marry her. Then I'm going to teach her how to use those powers of hers for our benefit."

Niki scoffed. "Like she'd ever agree—"

Larrow shushed her. "She's mostly human, so she's far easier to control then say…Tyler."

"Speaking of Tyler and Chloe," Wenn turned around to inspect the sleeping teens, "What _shall_ we use them for?"

"We'll bite them of course." Niki stated.

"Excellent idea!" Larrow smiled.

"Although Larrow and I thought of it first." Wenn chuckled. Niki growled. "No, don't get angry. You can bite Chloe and take her powers, and I'll bite Tyler. Larrow gets Cecelia. Then it'll all be equal, see?"

Niki put her hands on her hips. What a stubborn little girl she was. "You will NOT!" _I'm_ getting Tyler! You just want to take his powers cuz he's more powerful!"

"Uh, excuse me, you guys. What are we going to do with the human Tyler and Chloe who'll be left over?" Larrow reminded. "Cuz we can't _kill_ them."

"Why not?" Niki shrugged. "We'll have taken all their power—they'll be useless." She made her point very clear. "Probably won't even want to live anymore. I know I wouldn't." She muttered.

"Wenn, it's your call." Larrow decided.

Wenn shrugged. "We throw them back."

"Throw them back? To the human realm? You've gotta be kidding!" Niki said in a huff.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello, guys. How's summer so far? Mine hasn't hit the interesting part yet, so you could say I'm bored... XD**

* * *

***Lair***

By midnight, Danny, Garth, Melissa, Danielle, Tori and Tucker were already in the lair, whether it was by way of their own flight pattern or by way of the Specter Speeder. Since Cecelia, Tyler and Chloe could not fly, they had no way of reaching the lair. Chloe and Tyler didn't have cell phones, so the only way to make contact with the rest of Team Phantom was through Cecelia's cell phone.

Danny was trying to reach Cecelia's cellphone nonstop. Garth dropped her a call or sent a text every few minutes. Tucker even tried. But nobody could get ahold of her.

"Gosh that must be some stimulating conversation they're having." Melissa said as she lay down on the leather couch.

"They probably just went home." Garth stated. "And went to bed." He looked over at Danielle, who was already asleep in her bed.

Melissa wished Tyler and Chloe had cell phones now. Tori and Melissa were getting worried now, and they had good reason to, after all this trauma they'd suffered through in their lives. Speaking of bedtime, everybody got into their pajamas and those who lived here dived into their beds.

In the morning, it was time to begin a little thing Danny liked to call "training". In light of recent scares and other events, one could never be too safe, especially with supernatural powers. And thus, the mother of all hectic days was born.

Danny allowed Tucker to take charge of them because he was the only one without powers. He split the six of them up into two groups to train. Tucker selected Danny as the rival captain.

On Tucker's team were Danielle and Melissa, which gave Danny Tori and Garth. Tucker suddenly acted his age when it came down to his team. He helped them refine their basic weaponry and combat skills and had them practice new techniques and styles as they dueled varyingly against each other.

Now, there was a reason Danny chose the young, less experienced little Tori. "I'm not going to be able to beat you. Not in a gazillion years." Tori said, downtrodden.

Danny smiled kindly. "I didn't pick you to fight you. I want to teach you."

She looked up surprised.

"Launch an ectoblast here." Danny pointed to a space in the air. Tori fired, but her blast was about two and a half feet off. "It's a start." Tori frowned. She sat down on the little sidewalk. Danny came and sat down next to her. "When I first got my powers, sometimes my pants would just fall down because I didn't know how to control intangibility yet."

Tori laughed.

"And this one time, I was eating so fast that I swallowed my spork and had to pull it out using my powers."

Tori smiled.

"And the thing is, I didn't give up. I had a small group of friends that believed in me. And look at you, you have the whole team behind you too. So really, you're on the same level as me."

"Really?"

"It's true. You just gotta believe in yourself." He helped her to her feet. "We're all one team here. We need to think and act as one. We must always do our best. And so long as you're doing so, I promise I'll be proud."

Tori gave him a hug. "Uh, your phone's vibrating."

Danny took the call. "Cecelia?"

"Hey! Danny! Look, an emergency came up and my father had to go to NASA, so it may be a long time until he comes back."

"Oh. I understand. How are things with Tyler? Are you guys and Chloe okay?"

"Everything's great." Cecelia giggled like a schoolgirl. Danny hadn't heard her this happy since, well, his last date with her. "It was so cool! You're not gonna believe it! Tyler and I are dating! I'm hoping you'll be happy for us. Since it was so late, he and Chloe just spent the night at my house. He slept in that spare bedroom across the hall, you know, the one _you_ used to sleep in when you came over? Chloe slept in my dad's bed since he wasn't home. And then you'll never guess it: my father came home in the morning. He actually did! He saw Tyler making breakfast for Chloe and I and invited the three of us on this trip to NASA. We had to leave straightway because it was sort of a one-time now-or-never sort of deal. You know how my dad is." Her preppy girl voice seemed so innocent, so sure of itself. "So I'll see you soon I hope. Bye."

"Bye." He closed the phone just as Tucker was coming outside.

"Danny! You're never going to believe who called! It's Chloe! She said she and Tyler are staying—"

"At Cecelia's house." Danny finished. "I know. Cecelia just called. The three of them, along with Cecelia's father, are going to NASA."

"See, they're fine. Danny, why do you still look so upset?" Tucker inquired. "What's the matter, dude?"

Danny shrugged. The ghost boy gathered everybody together inside after training was over and explained to them what happened to their friends.

"Gee, and right before the Saturday game, too." Danielle said. "Looks like it'll be just you and I singing, Melissa."

"The game's in two weeks. Surely this NASA thing can't last that long." Tucker said.

"Who knows? Could be longer." Garth stated. Melissa elbowed him.


End file.
